Vampire and a Transfer
by dude932
Summary: What if things went differently between Moka and Tsukune as he was leaving to get a second rosary from Moka's father? What if Moka couldn't accept that Tsukune's feelings for a phantom were more then he felt for her? Leaving Yokai Academy with Kokoa they transfer to a certain Soul Reapers school. How will the two vampires interact with humans, among other things.
1. Transfer and a Vampire

**Set during the Second Season of Rosario Vampire where Tsukune leaves Moka standing in the road as he goes to the castle Ep 12 pretty sure it is. (Havn't Read the Manga so nothing from the Manga will be involved.)**

**Pairing: Ichigo/Moka/Kokoa**

Tsukune stood across from the silver haired vampiress who was holding strands of her hair out of her face as the wind blew it across. They were standing in the path that would lead to the inter-dimensional tunnel where the bus dropped the students off at Yokai Academy. Tsukune had stepped off his bike as he had seen the silver haired vampire standing by a tree before she walked over to him.

"Where do you think you're going Tsukune?" Moka questioned as the wind died down allowing her long silver hair to rest behind her once more as she placed a hand on her hip and cocked it slightly. "You're suppose to be at the information session now. Then after we've got our newspaper club meeting. I thought that maybe you and I could walk to the clubroom together." She told him with one of the warmest smiles she had ever given anybody.

"But Moka... I..." Tsukune managed to get out before looking down at the ground.

"Oh that's right. While we're on the subject I had a great idea for a new article in the newspaper. I thought I might get your opinion on it before I pitch it to the rest of the club." She continued with a smile as she clasped her hands behind her back as she turned to look into the trees with a smile on her face.

"Moka... I... I can't go to the clubroom with you today..." Tsukune told her making her eyes widen slightly as she turned back to look at him, Tsukune was staring at the ground as he gripped the handlebars of his bike Moka seeing his knuckles turn white at how hard he was grabbing them. She remembered their conversation from yesterday how she told him that the other Moka was never coming back. That she was the real Moka while the pink haired vampire was just a phantom created by the rosary. She had tried to act like the other Moka, offered to do that stupid embarrassing gazing that the two did so often. Clenching her hands shut her nails digging into her palms causing blood to begin to flow as her silver locks covered her eyes.

"So that's it huh, Tsukune?" She questioned her shoulders trembling as Tsukune looked up to see her form trembling. "I'm not good enough... is that it?" She questioned razing her head, her eyes cold and deadly as she stared at the brown haired teen awaiting his answer. To Tsukune she looked exactly how she did when he first saw her, not the girl who he had come to connect with since his time at this school.

"I... I'm sorry Moka, I have to go!" Tsukune shouted as he got on his bike and began to peddle passing the silver haired vampire.

"You think you can just waltz into my father's castle and do what ever the hell you please!? Is that it!" Moka shouted making Tsukune clench the breaks and look over his shoulder at her with wide eyes as the bike stopped.

"You knew?" He questioned. "Wait you're father is the one who made the rosary? You knew and you didn't tell me!?" He shouted at her.

"Don't take me for a fool Tsukune, I'm not some miserable girl that only has you on my mind." Tsukune flinched at that. "Say you get the rosary from my father and in fact still have your limbs, let alone a beating heart." Tsukune's eyes widened then as her eyes narrowed. "Who's to say I'll put the rosary back on." Tsukune's eyes shot wide in fear as he stared into her practically glaring eyes. Moka simply turned and began to walk away from Tsukune, she heard the clatter of the bike as it hit the ground before Tsukune's thundering footsteps as he ran after her.

"Moka wait!" Tsukune cried out as the vampire finally stopped as he reached out for her. "Please Moka!"

"Give me a reason why I should Tsukune! One reason!" Moka growled as she clenched her hands at her sides, the human stopping his movement to reach out to her. Looking over her shoulder with her piercing red eyes, she saw the boy was practically on the edge of tears as he looked at her with a pleading face. "I'm waiting."

"Because..." Tsukune began making Moka eye's widen as she realised what he was going to say. "... I love her." Moka quickly looked away, her hands at her sides were trembling as her eyes began to get glassy. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she wouldn't let anyone see it.

"Go to hell." She said harshly as she began to walk away. "Don't ever come near me again, Tsukune." Her voice and her words betrayed what she was really feeling, it sounded more harsh then anything Tsukune had ever heard but Moka's heart was breaking. She was in love with Tsukune, she knew that now but he had squashed that feeling as soon as he had muttered those words. She heard Tsukune collapse to his knees before he punched the dirt and let out a cry, trying to call out to her but he was ignored.

As soon as Moka was out of view she wiped her tear stained cheeks. Raising her hands up she saw the places where her tears had landed only to see droplets fall into her open hands. She was crying again. She gasped as she fell to her knees and pulled her hands to her face and cried into them her body trembling, this was her first time ever feeling like this. Her feelings of love had been crushed before they could ever come to fruition. She was a vampire for gods sake and she was crying. Clenching her teeth, tightly she pulled her hands away from her face before rearing back and smashing her fist into the ground with all the strength she could muster. The ground shook as her fist buried itself into the dirt which began to crack as she saw more droplets of tears fall to the earth as another sob wracked her body as more tears came.

"You damn idiot!" She cursed. "Have more pride in yourself!" She shouted as more tears began to flow before she lowered her forehead to the dirt her body wracked with sobs, tears running down her cheeks as she hugged herself. Right now she was letting everything go, she had so much confidence in herself that Tsukune would undoubtedly pick her over the others, that was what made her stand tall and defiant over the other girls. She would be victorious... just like in everything else, but that hadn't come to pass.

She was born of the ultimate race among monsters, her life eternal, something she could of given to Tsukune as soon as he asked for it. But he didn't love her, he loved a shadow something that didn't exist any more. Until now Moka didn't matter about the feelings he had for the pink haired girl that was her other half, she figured he'd realise her own feelings and they'd be together however... she wouldn't be anyone's second choice.

Why should she give him the happiness that would only imprison her so he could be happy, so she could only watch from her prison within the rosary? Did he not care about her at all? Was there nothing even resembling friendship between them or was she just the muscle when they needed it? Glaring at the ground, her cheeks wet from her tears that had stopped a short time ago.

Pushing herself up into a kneeling position she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt before reaching up and grabbing at the black leather collar she still held around her neck before undoing it and throwing it to the ground. She had never been able to take it off before, with the Rosary holding the power to seal her true nature away it still held a barrier over her choker, with the rosary busy holding the barrier of the school and no longer supporting the choker it was just a simply accessory, nothing more. She rose her foot and stomped the choker cracking the metal chain and breaking the leather collar. That's what Kokoa witnessed as she entered the clearing.

"Big Sis?" She questioned as she saw her sisters furiously stomping the only thing that was left of what sealed her power. The red headed vampire's eyes widened as she saw tears running down her older sisters face, she had never seen her sister cry before. "Moka!?" She called out worried for her older sister before the fierce gaze made Kokoa step back in surprise before the red eyes softened as Moka wiped at her face again.

"Kokoa, what are you doing out here?" The silver haired vampire questioned her sister as she righted her uniform and began to walk over to the younger vampire, you wouldn't even think she had been crying in that moment unless you had seen her do so. "Classes should of resumed by now, you're a freshmen you can't be skipping classes." Moka told her.

"I came looking for you, you ran off before I had the chance to ask if you wanted to have lunch together with me." Kokoa told her. "Are you alright? I saw..."

"Saw nothing." Moka told her. "Come, let's go have lunch together. Screw classes how long has it been since we've had a proper meal together?" She questioned with a smile, Kokoa's eyes widening as a wide smile crossed her face.

"Really!?"

"Really." Moka nodded as the two walked out of the clearing leaving behind the ruined choker that Moka had once worn. Heading back towards the Academy Moka lead the way to a small clearing on plain green grass. Kokoa set down the large lunch box she had prepared and set everything up as Moka sat across from her younger sister, even her little bat familiar wasn't seen.

Moka watched as Kokoa talked constantly as they shared lunch with one another, she'd forgotten how much of a fire cracker Kokoa really was when she got started. She told her of the times during her years in middle school how their father had home schooled her for the first year before sending her off to a human school for the rest. The two finished lunch and simply lay in the grass, Moka keeping her thoughts away from Tsukune as she watched the sky next to her younger sister.

"Hey!" A voice shouted making Kokoa instantly jump to her feet, she was spending the best quality time with her big sister in years, she wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way. She was surprised when she saw Kurumu walking up to them a pissed expression on her face. "Where's Tsukune!?" She shouted.

"Like I care! Get lost!" Kokoa shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you ya brat!" Kurumu snapped before Moka rose beside her sister and glared at the succubus making the blue haired girl stop in surprise at the sudden glare from the vampire.

"Dead for all I care." Moka said shocking both girls. "Now leave, I'm enjoying my time with my sister." She told her.

"Kurumu! Moka!" Another voice shouted as Yukari came running towards them. "We found him! He was near the track towards the school!" She cheered as she ran forward to the busty girl. Moka simply huffed and turned.

"There, you've found him now leave us alone." Moka said.

"What is your problem Moka!?" Kurumu shouted at her. "Oh I get it, it's that time of the month. Do all vampires become a massive bitch or is it just you!?"

"Watch your mouth!" Kokoa shouted at the succubus. "No one talks to my sister like that!"

"Kokoa." Moka said making the red headed girl look up to see that Moka was looking at Kurumu with a calm look in her eyes. "I'll deal with this." She said as she walked forward towards the two, Yukari wandering what was going on as Kurumu extending her nails into claws as she readied to fight if need be. "He's all yours." Moka said making Yukari and Kurumu stare wide eyed at her blinking owlishly.

"What did you just say?" Kurumu questioned.

"He's yours, I want nothing to do with him any more." Moka told her. "Fight over him amongst yourselves. I'm done." She said making both girls go slack jawed at what she had said. This past week that she had been around after the other Moka had used the rosary to support the barrier she had been trying her hardest to gain Tsukune's affections, even going so far as doing things that the pink haired Moka wouldn't do.

"W-Why?" Kurumu questioned still shocked. "Why the change of heart?" She asked only to meet the fierce gaze of the vampire as she stared down at her.

"I won't be anyone's second choice." She simply said before turning to her younger sister. "Thank you for lunch Kokoa." She said as the young girl beamed at her. "You should get to class before you get into trouble again."

"Right Big Sis!" She cheered and grabbed the already packed up lunch. "See you later!" She called out with a large smile on her face.

"What do you mean second choice Moka?" Yukari questioned making the vampire look back at her.

"He's made his choice, and it's none of us." The vampire stated.

"That snow bitch!" Kurumu growled.

"No." Moka simply said making the succubus and the witch think for a moment before their eyes went wide before Yukari finally noticed it.

"Moka... where is your choker?" Moka rose a hand to her revealed neck and placed a hand on it, feeling her own pulse beneath her skin.

"I'm not going to simply imprison myself any more. I refuse to do it." Moka told them. "I won't do it." She said through gritted teeth. _"Can't do it."_ She mentally added, she couldn't bare to be imprisoned only able to watch as the pink haired vampire and Tsukune grow closer.

"So you're taking the only chance of happiness away from Tsukune?!" Kurumu shouted at her. "Simply because you're a selfish bitch?!"

"I'm living my life how I see fit, since I'm doing this you neither have to deal with myself nor the one he _loves_." She hissed the last word out turning on her heel and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu called out.

"That is no business of yours." She said as she disappeared into the school building.

"Come on Yukari, let's go find Tsukune and find out what's happening." Yukari nodded before walking off to find the boy both held affections for. Moka mean while was walking through the school, everyone now gave her a wide birth since no longer having her powers subdued. True one or two vampire fanatics just needed to speak to her but in the mood she was in right now, she doubted any would try. Walking through the familiar halls she approached her destination. Stepping into the booth she picked up the receiver and she placed it to her ear and began to dial the number before hearing the rings through the receiver as she leaned up against the booth wall. She waited for a while before finally the other line was picked up.

"What!?" The annoyed voice on the end questioned making Moka stiffen slightly as she lowered her gaze.

"Father... it's me." Moka said her voice would be instantly recognisable to her father even though it had been a while since he had heard it.

"Why are you ringing me?" He questioned, she could just imagine him playing with a long strand of silver hair from his fringe as he looked bored, probably sitting on his throne after one of his many servants had brought him the ringing annoyance, since it only rang when one of his children called.

"I want out of this school." Moka simply stated as there was silence on the other end for a short while, Moka idly playing with the line of the phone that connected the receiver to the machine, wrapping her finger in the coils of the line.

"I'll make the arrangements. You're not dropping out." He simply stated.

"Of course not Father." Moka told him knowing how disappointed he'd be if she dropped out of school altogether. "I just..."

"There is no need to explain." He said making her smile, sometimes her father's lack of interest in his children's lives helped in certain situations. "I'll have both transfer papers ready before the end of the day. Be sure to have packed. I'll send a car."

"Both Father?" Moka questioned.

"I'd assume Kokoa is going with you." Moka's eyes widened slightly. "Even if she wasn't she wouldn't be far behind. I'll arrange both and save trouble down the line." He told her.

"Of course Father." She nodded. "Than-." The line went dead making Moka sigh as she placed the receiver back on the machine and pushed her hair over her ear before turning and left the phone booth, she had to go tell Kokoa they were transferring out of Yokai Academy. She hadn't expected her Father to try and keep her and her sister together... perhaps it might be a good thing. There were several years lost that she needed to catch up on.


	2. Karakura and a Vampire

Walking into the school building, it's halls empty as classes had started sometime ago the silver haired vampire walked to where she knew Kokoa's class would be located. Knocking a few times on the wooden door she waited, crossing her arms as she heard the teacher talking from within before finally acknowledging the knock.

"Yes, come in." Moka slid the door open and stepped forward, the class immediately fell silent before cheers erupted from some of the more fanatic students, most of which were girls who admired the vampire, however a swift glare over the class made them all stop and sit back down. "Uh... how can I help you?" The teacher questioned nervously in the presence of the vampire, Moka turned to the class and spotted the grinning red head close to the back of the room.

"Kokoa." Her sister immediately stood up. "Grab your things, we're leaving." She told her turning and walking out of the door leaving Kokoa wide eyed before she quickly packed her book bag and ran towards the door.

"Miss Shuzen, please take your seat!" The teacher called out before Kokoa grinned, turned just as she stepped out of the door and pulled her eyelid down before poking her tongue out at the teacher and running down the hall to where Moka was heading. Once she had matched her stride with Moka, Kokoa questioned her elder sister endlessly about what was going on however Moka just told her to pack all her things and meet her at the front of school. When the two returned to the front of the school both with their luggage at their side it had been close to an hour, Moka let out a soft sigh.

"Sorry Kokoa." She said looking down at the younger vampire.

"What for?" Her younger sister questioned tilting her head slightly, unsure why Moka was apologising to her.

"We're transferring schools, I don't even know to where to." She admitted.

"Why?"

"I rang Father." Kokoa's eyes widen as she stared at her older sister. "He's sending a car. We could wind up at a school in the human world for all we know."

"As long as I'm with you Big Sis it doesn't matter." Kokoa told her reaching out and grabbing her sisters hand in her own making Moka smile softly as she wrapped her fingers around Kokoa's own. Once they heard the engine both stood up straighter releasing one another's hands before the black stretch limousine drove up and parked a few feet in front of them.

The unknown driver stepped out before moving along the car to the back door. Kokoa picked up her luggage and went to step forward as the door opened however hesitated as their father stepped out. Even Moka's eyes were wide as she stared at the Vampire standing before them.

"Father." Moka said shocked as Issa stood before her seemingly observing the school building behind them with a slight scowl on his face.

"Daddy actually came?" Kokoa questioned in just as much shock as her sister.

"Moka!" A cry made the silver haired vampire stiffen as her eyes widen, realising who's voice it was that called out to her. Turning she saw Tsukune breathing heavily behind her resting a hand upon the doorway into the school, it looked like he had been searching some time for her. Moka furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to see the driver placing their bags into the trunk of the car. "Please! Hear me out Moka!" He cried out once more as he began to approach.

"Stay where you are Tsukune!" Moka growled out as she noticed Issa's gaze had locked onto the human behind her, she hadn't turned to address Tsukune but he had stopped all the same at her order.

"So this is the human that could remove the rosary." Issa said his voice sent shivers down all three of theirs spines. "He looks even more pathetic then you mentioned Kokoa."

"He is Daddy, please don't waste your time on him." Kokoa told him.

"D-Daddy?" Tsukune questioned. "You're their father!?" Tsukune shouted in shock as he stared wide eyed at the man. "That means!"

"Do not raise your voice at me human." Issa said walking past his daughters making Moka's eyes widen as she stared at the ground with wide eyes, Kokoa having turned back to see her father walking towards the only human within Yokai. Issa stopped before Tsukune towering over the teen. "Do you wish to hear what he has to say Moka?" The elder vampire questioned glancing over at his silver haired daughter. Kokoa turned to her sister who's eyes were clenched shut before Moka rose her head and turned before walking towards them.

"Moka I-!" Tsukune was cut off as Moka's leg smashed into Tsukune's stomach with the full brunt of Moka's vampiric strength making him cough up blood as he went sailing back through the open doors of the academy and crashing into the wall within the building causing a large explosion to be created from the wall he had hit at almost break neck speeds.

"No." Moka simply stated as she placed her foot back on the ground and righted her clothing. "Shall we go Father?" Issa didn't say anything as he turned and headed back to the car as the driver closed the trunk and moved to the open door.

"You know where to take us." The driver simply nodded as the older vampire entered the vehicle. Moka stared into the building only to see Tsukune raise his head up from where he lay, blood running down the side of his face as tears ran down from his eyes. Turning from the sight she headed for the car and slid in, her father sitting across from her, he had his eyes closed as he toyed with a strand of his silver hair.

"You've been crying." He simply stated making Moka lower her head, she couldn't even deny what her father already knew. Kokoa looked to where Tsukune lay in the rubble, she didn't know if he was conscious any longer but she knew one thing for sure. Moka had just saved his life. Turning away from the human she walked to the limo and slid in next to her sister. The driver closed the door behind the younger vampire before the three in the back felt the limo drive forward.

Moka glanced up out of the corner of her eye to see that they had already entered the tunnel that led through the school's own protective barrier, she honestly didn't know what was going to happen now. Were they going to go back to their father's current castle or straight to a new school? She risked glancing up at her father only to see his eyes were still closed as he toyed with the lock of hair in front of his face.

Kokoa nudged her with her leg making Moka look towards her younger sister only for her to tilt her head for the window making Moka look out only to see that they had exited the barrier tunnel and were now driving down a busy street, in the human world.

"Father... where are we going." Moka questioned.

"To see someone." He replied simply without opening his eyes.

"A human Daddy?" Kokoa questioned slightly nervous.

"I'd like him a lot more if he was." Issa growled beneath his breath making both girls look at him with wide eyes to see he had wrapped his finger in his silver lock and was scowling even more. Their father hated humans with a driving passion, if there was a race that he hated more, they had no idea what it was or what they did. "He's someone I'd rather not talk to if I can help it."

"Who is it?" Moka questioned.

"You'll meet him soon enough." The limo came to a stop soon after making Issa's eyes snap open as they heard the front door shut before Kokoa's door was opened. "Too soon if you ask me." He growled making Kokoa quickly retreat out of the car as Moka slid right out after her. The two girls looked around the area and were slightly shocked, here they were in this city neither had ever been two before, they were standing on the side walk. In front of them were massive buildings taller then most of the castles their father owned, to either side were matching buildings.

"Which one Daddy?" Kokoa questioned.

"Neither." Issa said stepping out of the limousine behind them. "It's across the street." Both girls turned to look over the road and sweat dropped slightly at the sight. There was an empty lot between two massive matching buildings, where a single small Japanese style hut sat right at the back of the dirt lot. Moka looked to her father to see him glaring at the structure. Moka and Kokoa shared a glance before following Issa across the street towards the small structure dwarfed by the others surrounding it.

"Come now... I'll give you half off." A voice came from within.

"I don't give a crap about your half off merchandise." Another voice said, sounding annoyed. "I don't need it, if this is all you've called me here for Kisuke, I'm not going to be happy." The voice growled out.  
"How about some tea?"

"I have a job to get to damn it! Hang out with Yoruichi you lonely old man!"

"I can't, she's not here. Tessai won't be back for a couple of days and he took Ururu and Jinta with him. You're my only hope!" Kisuke cried from within. "I'm so bored!" He whined.

"Shove it up your ass! I've got work to do!" The door in front of the three vampires slammed open revealing a teenage boy with orange hair and a pissed expression on his face wearing a grey school uniform. "Great! Kisuke you have people who you can annoy!" Ichigo shouted back into the Shoten. "Take it form me, you take a seat and have tea you'll be here all day." He said passing them, barely even taking note of who it was just glad to get out of Kisuke's shop since he'd been there for the last forty five minutes being pestered by the Ex-Captain.

"Oh shit..." Kisuke mumbled as he saw Issa standing there, slightly glaring at him. "Hey Ichigo."

"Work to do Kisuke." Ichigo said shoving his hands in his pockets as he began walking away from the small shop making Kisuke sigh before he grinned.

"Heh... teenagers. Am I right?" Kisuke questioned with a wide smile as Issa continued to glare at him. "So, what can I do for the big bad overlord of the blood suckers?" Kokoa clenched her teeth as her hands balled into fists before she was hit lightly atop her head with the tip of Kisuke's cane making her eyes widen, she hadn't even seen him move. "You haven't told them about Uncle Kisuke? That's not nice." He said as Kokoa went to attack however a hand upon her shoulder stopped the red headed girl.

"Kokoa calm down." Issa told her sternly. "Kisuke's a... _fr__iend._" Issa hissed out.

"Don't lie yo your children Issa, it's not nice." Kisuke said lowering his cane to the floor as he tilted his hat forward before a massive force pressed down on the three of them as his hat covered his eyes. "We're nothing of the sought." His voice was cold as he stared at Issa who was straining beneath the strong spiritual pressure. Kokoa gasped as she collapsed to both knees holding her throat as she tried to breath while Moka was shaking in fear all her instincts telling her to run for her life, vampire pride be damned.

"Oi!" Ichigo's shout came from the end of the lot. Kisuke looked up, releasing his spiritual pressure making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at him.

"Go on home Ichigo, nothing to concern yourself about." Kisuke waved him off, however Kisuke could tell there was hesitation in the teens movements. "I'll explain it later, no need to concern yourself with these people. They're just old acquaintances." He called out.

"Whatever you say Hat and Clogs." Ichigo called back as he began to walk away.

"Right, how about we go have some tea?" Kisuke questioned pulling his fan from his pocket and waving it in front of his face. Issa simply growled in annoyance as Kisuke walked into the shop. The older vampire looked at his wide eyed daughters as Moka helped Kokoa to her feet.

"Come in and don't say a word." He told the two who nodded quickly before following after their father. They saw Kisuke sitting down at a small table in the back room pouring four cups of tea, Issa sat down while his daughters followed in his movements.

"So, what can I do for you. I'm sure you didn't come to exchange pleasantries." Kisuke said as he pushed a cup in front of Issa.

"I'd rather be much further away." Issa said through clenched teeth.

"There's the door." Kisuke said sliding another cup over to both Moka and Kokoa who shied away making Kisuke smile softly at the red headed vampire. "Sorry about earlier, you father and I don't see eye to eye on anything. I have nothing against either of you two young ladies." Kokoa simply nodded as she took the cup and rose it to her mouth. "I'm Kisuke Urahara."

"Moka Akashiya." Moka told him returning the greeting. "This is my younger sister Kokoa Shuzen." Kisuke nodded as he sat back.

"You're students of Yokai Academy I see." Kisuke said taking note of both girls uniforms.

"Were." Moka simply stated making Kisuke raise an eyebrow before turning to Issa.

"So, what do you want?" Kisuke questioned.

"I don't want anything from you." Issa simply stated. "I came here to inform you that my daughters will be attending a school in this region. I'd rather have you informed rather then you finding out on your own." He told her.

"I guess that makes sense." Kisuke said as he rubbed his stubble covered chin. "Anything could of happened had their presence gone unknown." Issa simply nodded as he rose from the table. "What, you're not even going to touch your tea? That's rude." Kisuke pouted.

"Moka, Kokoa, we're leaving." Moka and Kokoa simply stood bowed to Kisuke before walking after their father.

"Oh, Moka." The silver haired vampire stopped and looked back at the blonde man. "If you or your sister have any problems here, don't hesitate to contact me. Just because I don't like your father doesn't mean I'll simply throw you to the wolves in the human world. I'll do what I can for you." Moka stared at him before simply nodding and walked after her father and sister. Kokoa was already entering the limousine as her father waited outside.

"I don't care if you speak to Kisuke about things you need." Issa told her. "However don't get pulled into any of his schemes. His race is even more powerful then the Vampires and that man is older then I am." Moka's eyes widened at that. "Let's go, I'm taking you to your current residence here. You'll be attending a near by school." Moka nodded as she entered the limo after her father as the car drove off down the street.

"Who was that man Daddy?" Kokoa questioned, she could still feel the fear from the man who they had just briefly met.

"Someone you don't want to get on the wrong side of." Issa simply stated as the car drove down the road. When the car finally pulled to a stop twenty minutes later, the driver opened the door allowing Moka and Kokoa to slide out as there father followed after the youngest daughter. The driver went about pulling their belongings from the trunk as the two girls examined the house that they were parked in front of.

"Moka." Issa said making the girl turn to her father as he handed her a folder. "Everything you need is in there, transfer papers, contact numbers money for living." Issa told her making the girl nod her head as Issa placed his hand on the door of the car ready to retreat back into the vehicle.

"Thank you, Father." A simply grunt was her acknowledgement as the door closed and the driver returned to the front of the limousine, Moka peered at the window at her own reflection before the window descended and she caught for the very first time a kindness in her Father's eyes as he nodded at her before the window was up and the car was driving down the street.

"We're really living here on our own?" Kokoa questioned snapping Moka out of what she thought may have been a daydream, she didn't know if her father had just done that or not. Looking at the house she sighed lightly as she picked up her bags.

"I guess it is Kokoa, let's get settled then we'll go over everything Father gave us." Kokoa simply nodded as she picked up her bags and followed Moka into the house. It was a simple single story house with three bedrooms with hardwood floors, three bedrooms one with an en suite the others with a conjoining bathroom. Moka placed her bags down in the lounge room before looking around the house going to check the bedrooms, Kokoa doing the same however going into the kitchen to check everything out.

"It's all stocked." Kokoa called out. "We don't really need to buy anything apart from basic necessities and food."

"There is even a special herb water service here." Moka mused having checked the water system for the vampiric herbs that would allow them to enter the water. With a gentle sigh she sat down at the kitchen table, the house was even spotless as if it had just been cleaned before they walked in the door. Eyeing the folder at the other end of the table before Kokoa pushed it down to her making Moka smile gently at her younger sister.

"You want to tell me what happened Moka?" Kokoa questioned sitting beside her sister. "At school I mean?"

"It's nothing, I was simply tired of everything that went on there. I personally have never been to a human school before, the other Moka went." Kokoa nodded in understanding, before Tsukune came along she had never been able to take the rosary off. "You'll show me the ropes right?"

"Right, firstly we'll both get detention for our hair until they realise that it's not dye." Moka raised an eyebrow at that, did her pink haired self get treated like that when she first entered a human school? She hadn't paid that much attention during the earlier ears of being stuck within the rosary. "Secondly, we might become outcasts." Kokoa told her making Moka gain a questioning look.

"Why?"

"We're vampires, we see things differently then humans do." Kokoa told her with a slight shrug. "We were brought up to look down on the weaker species. It's just who we are." She shifted lightly. "So people will probably distance themselves from us once they find out what we think of them."

"There is a possibility of that never happening you know." Kokoa simply shrugged at that as Moka opened her file as she gestured for Kokoa to continue.

"Our strength... we can risk a little in physical education but that's about it." Kokoa told her. "We have to hold back, a lot."

"Yeah, I figured we might have to do something like that." Moka said as she looked over the Karakura High transfer papers, both hers and her sisters were filled out perfectly. Placing both down in separate places Kokoa continued to go on about what they would need to do in a human school to keep their identities as monsters a secret. To be honest Moka wasn't really paying attention her thoughts were back on Yokai Academy as she simply stared at the information brochure of Karakura High without even reading it.

"So, are you ready?" Moka rose her head to see Kokoa standing from the table.

"Ready for what?" The older sister questioned.

"You weren't listening were you?" Kokoa questioned.

"Sorry Kokoa, lost in thought. What were you saying?" Moka asked.

"I was saying that this place has everything it needs, but we still need food. The fridge and cupboards are empty. We'll have to go buy some things." Moka simply nodded closing the folder and standing up.

"Let me go shower and we'll leave."

"Yeah, I was thinking about having one myself." Kokoa nodded as Moka picked up her bags and headed for the en-suite bedroom making Kokoa pout as she was going to claim that room but shrugged and walked into the conjoining bathroom after dumping her bags on the bed of one of the rooms.

Moka sighed underneath the herbal water as it ran over her form. Her eyes were closed as she leaned her head back letting the water hit her face before running down her body. _I love her._ Moka's fist clenched as she opened her eyes and glared at the wall as she remembered Tsukune's words, she hadn't caught the slightest sign of deceit in his voice.

"Damn it." She growled feeling her eyes well up. "I don't care any more!" She clenched her eyes shut before pressing her forehead up against the cold tiles of the shower. "I just don't care any more." She said softly as the water continued to flow. Finally after ten minutes restraining herself and calming herself down she turned the shower off and exiting the bathroom as she wrapped a towel around her figure and walking to the bags she had set down on the bed.

Opening her bag she scowled as she realised she didn't have anything decent to wear, her other self usually dealt with the wardrobe section of their lives so all she had was several Yokai Academy uniforms and an assortment of sun dresses. With a reluctant scowl she pulled out a light blue sun dress and a clean pair of underwear before getting dressed and heading out to see Kokoa in a pair of shorts that reached just above her knee and a black singlet with a large red A in a matching circle as if it had been spray painted on or written in blood. She made a side note to get her sister to give her some fashion tips while they were here, because quite frankly dresses, unless they were rather exotic, weren't her style.

Leaving the house they only needed to ask one person that they passed by where the closest store was, they found that it wasn't that far away from their own house. Entering the store Kokoa grabbed a basket as they were only doing a short shop that'd last them for a day or two they began to walk up the aisles picking up odds and ends that they could use.

"Come on Ichigo, we won't be here long." A girls voice reached their ears. "I just need to get something for dinner, then you can explain to me why you skipped school today." A low groan escaped the older teens lips.

"Come on Yuzu, it was one lesson." Ichigo replied as he stood next to Yuzu who was pulling him along. "Ikumi rang me up, said she needed some work done."

"So you just skipped school then to work?" Yuzu huffed out in annoyance.

"No, I was caught up in a situation with a hollow then Ikumi called." He told her making Yuzu pout as she let go of his hand. "I figured last period was boring so I'd skip and earn some extra cash." Ichigo shrugged as they walked down an aisle only for Ichigo to come face to face with Moka before shrugging of the familiarity of the unknown girl and began to follow his sister once more.

"Well since you skipped for money you can buy your dinner tonight." Yuzu said.

"Come on Yuzu." Ichigo tried to say but Yuzu simply huffed and turned away.

"Wasn't that... the guy we saw?" Kokoa questioned as they both watched the siblings talk with one another

"I'm sure it was." Moka nodded. "Come on, let's get what we need and go home. I'm going to try and get as much sleep as I can before we start school tomorrow." She explained making Kokoa slump over slightly.

"We're starting tomorrow?" Kokoa questioned, a slight whine in her tone, Moka simply nodded as the two picked up the last of what they needed and headed to the registers. Kokoa began to place her items up as the cashier greeted them with a smile. Moka looked over her shoulder to see Yuzu and Ichigo at another register, Yuzu noticed her and gave her a warm smile however when she turned to Ichigo he was simply looking bored with a scowl on his face.

A loud screech of tires brought Moka's and Kokoa's attention to the front of the store only to see a black van had skidded up and there were six men piling out of the back all wearing ski masks and heavily armed with guns.

"This just isn't my day." Ichigo muttered. "First the Hollow pisses me off, then I get called into work only for Kisuke to piss me off after calling Ikumi as a potential client, then I have to buy my own dinner... and now this. Yuzu." The frightened younger girl looked up at her brother to see him scowling. "Keep your head down." She simply nodded and ducked beneath the counter, the cashier doing the exact same as the doors to the store opened and gunfire rang out threw the store in a show of power since the weapons were all aimed towards the ceiling.

"This is a stick up ladies and gentleman!" One of the men called out. "Behave and we'll play nice!" He continued as the other five men that had piled out from the back of the van began to move towards the cash registers. One approached where Ichigo was only getting a scowl in response.

"Get on the grou-!" Ichigo's foot connected with the man's face sending him flying out the store window with a crash, the gun now in Ichigo's hand before he threw it away and glared over the other men.

"I'm having a bad day. How about you guys get back in your van and we'll call it even." Ichigo said with a look of annoyance.

"You're so dea-!" He was cut off as a kick smashed into the guys face curtsey of Moka, the kick sent him flying into another guy sending them skidding out of the store through the open door and hitting the van with a thud. Ichigo's eyes were wide as he stared at the silver haired girl now straightening out her dress before she looked up with a look of annoyance as the three others didn't know who to aim at as they kept switching between Moka and Ichigo.

"I'm not having a great day either." Moka growled out as she stepped forward making one of the men take aim at her only for Kokoa to jump up into the air high above the three robbers making them all look and aim up at the red head as Moka and Ichigo made their move. The two outer robbers were taken out quickly by Moka and Ichigo with swift kicks that sent them crashing through the store's windows and out into the street before Kokoa smashed into the robber in the centre knocking the man unconscious as she stood above him, foot on his chest and hand on her hips with a grin at her older sister.

"I'm liking this place already Big Sis." Kokoa said making Moka sigh as she pushed a strand of silver hair behind her ear.

"Weren't you the one meant to be telling me how to keep our identities a secret?" She said softly with a knowing smile making Kokoa pale somewhat. "It's fine Kokoa, no harm done..." She said looking over her sister to see Ichigo hadn't even acknowledged them as he walked back to his sister and the cashier.

"Yuzu, did you want me to pay?" Ichigo questioned as Yuzu stared at him with wide eyes before looking over at Moka and Kokoa who were both now look. Yuzu turned to Ichigo who was looking at her expecting her to answer his question before she punched him. "Yuzu, what the hell?" Ichigo questioned barely phased by his younger sisters attack.

"Go thank them Ichigo! They helped!" Ichigo groaned before Yuzu stamped on his foot. "Now Ichigo."

"Fine, here's my card." He said pulling out his wallet. "Just pay with that." Yuzu simply nodded as he handed her his bank card and she turned back to the wide eyed cashier and smiled at her.

"My brother's kinda stupid." She told her with a smile of her own.

"I heard that!" Ichigo shouted making Yuzu giggle as she swiped that card. Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he walked up to Moka and Kokoa, both who were giving him a weary look. "Ah... thanks I guess." Ichigo said making both girls sweat drop.

"It's fine." Moka told him as she pulled out her own purse before rummaging through it and gave the card, their father had given to her in the folder, to Kokoa. "Go pay." She simply told her making Kokoa nod and head back to the register. "This happen in Karakura Town often?" She questioned.

"Eh, depends on the location." Ichigo shrugged as he looked back at Yuzu who was talking with the cashier. "And the day." He said turning back to Moka, noticing her crimson red eyes for the first time. "You knew to Karakura?" he asked placing a hand in his pocket, now aware of his substitute badge.

"Today's my first day, we arrived just a while ago." Ichigo nodded as he placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Well, thanks for the assist again. You're fighting seems pretty refined." Ichigo told her. "Guess I'll see you..." He added.

"You were at that man's shop earlier." Moka stated making Ichigo raise an eyebrow. "You called him Hat and Clogs."

"Uh..." Ichigo thought back to when he was leaving Kisuke's and how he had run into a group of people and how Kisuke reacted to them and his eyes narrowed making Moka narrow her own eyes. "So, Arrancar or Soul Reaper, which is it?" Ichigo questioned gripping his badge realising this day might just get worse.


	3. Soul Reaper and a Vampire

The two teens glared at one another in the shopping centre that had just almost been robbed however the two currently glaring at one another had stopped it. Ichigo gripped the substitute badge tightly in his pocket as he heard Yuzu's voice as he stared into the crimson red eyes of the silver haired vampire across from him. He gritted his teeth, he couldn't rightfully start a fight here where Yuzu could get hurt. Sensing for her spiritual pressure his eyes widened slightly... it was higher then a humans however at the moment it was only at a low seated officers level. Much lower then he had been expecting it to be.

"_A new officer to take over the Karakura district maybe?"_ Ichigo mused before looking over at Kokoa who was watching the two of them with a questioning look. Ichigo pulled his hand out of his pocket before scratching the back of his head with it. "I guess if Kisuke's not bothered with you..." Ichigo said off handedly.

"What is he?" Moka questioned making Ichigo look to her again to see her eyes, the crimson orbs showing just how serious she was, she had no idea what was going on currently. Ichigo turned to see Yuzu paying the cashier.

"Who Kisuke? He's just a candy store owner." Ichigo shrugged. "Kinda odd and has a few to many screws loose." He told her making her glare increase.

"Don't screw with me!" Moka said her anger flaring, Ichigo's eyes narrowing as her spiritual pressure rose to that of a lieutenant's.

"_If she doesn't know what Kisuke is yet has this high a spiritual pressure... then what is she?"_ Ichigo questioned himself. _"Arrancar know what Soul Reapers are so that's not it, if she was a Soul Reaper she would be able to recognise my own and Kisuke's reiatsu."_ He thought before looking into her hardened crimson eyes. "Just what are you exactly?" Moka's eyes narrowed at him and Ichigo readied himself for the attack.

"Ichigo, are you done chatting up the pretty girl?" Ichigo's face went bright red at the surprise attack from Yuzu. He instantly turned around and glared at Yuzu who simply smiled up at him seeing his blushing red cheeks. "Don't mind Ichigo, he's just a grump." She said to Moka who looked down at her. "I'm Yuzu and this is my brother Ichigo." Yuzu told her as Moka calmed slightly at the smile the girl offered her.

"Moka." She introduced herself. "My sister Kokoa." She continued as the red headed vampire walked up beside her with the bags she had gotten from the cashier, tilting her head at the sudden introduction to the young girl.

"Are you new to the area?" Yuzu questioned, her smile never faulting.

"We just moved in today." Moka informed her. "We just needed to grab a few things is all."

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay, we might see you around." Yuzu said with a smile, Moka simply nodding before she looked up into the slightly blushing face of Ichigo, a scowl on his face as he was looking away from her. "Come on Ichigo, you have your microwave dinner to cook." Yuzu giggled making Ichigo sigh.

"Actually, your brother told me he'd like to show me around the area." Moka said making the orange haired teens eyes widen as he rounded on her.

"Say what!?" Ichigo shouted.

"He did? Oh Dad's going to be so happy to hear that!" Yuzu laughed clapping happily. "Well I guess I can leave a plate out for you Ichigo, save you having to microwave anything." She giggled making Ichigo groan, either show Moka and her sister around and get a nicely cooked meal or have a microwaved dinner? Why did his day suck so much?

"Moka?" Kokoa questioned however was ignored as Moka stared into Ichigo's brown eyes. Ichigo could tell that there was a completely different reason as to why Moka was wanting him to show her around and he knew it had nothing to do with the Karakura sights.

"Fine. Yuzu I'll be home soon." Ichigo told her making Yuzu beam up at him before turning to Moka.

"Please take good care of my brother." She bowed making Ichigo groan at just how embarrassing Yuzu was making this current situation out to be. "Here you go Ichigo." She said handing his bank card back to him which he placed in his wallet.

"Thanks..." Ichigo mumbled as Yuzu waved to them and left the store making Ichigo glance back at Moka and Kokoa who was trying to understand what was currently going on. With a sigh he turned and began to walk out of the store, police already gathered and arresting the robbers who had tried to rob the store, some who were still unconscious.

"They sure work quick." Kokoa said walking after her sister who was following Ichigo as he led them down the street.

"You're not human either." Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at Moka's sudden statement.

"You still haven't answered my question." Ichigo said turning back to walking down the street. "What are you?"

"Neither of what you said earlier. Arrancar or Soul Reaper was it?" Moka asked.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said trying to figure out just what both girls were. "Sorry, I just run into them so often... and by the way you're acting you're not a Full bringer... ah ha! You're a Quincy." He said turning around making her raise an eyebrow at him. "Man if it was that simple I could of shoved you off onto Ishida and be done with it." Ichigo mumbled. "Can you pretend to be a Quincy so I can see the look on Ishida's face?" He asked.

"No."

"Great..." Ichigo mumbled as he continued to walk down the street.

"Moka, what are we doing?" Kokoa questioned.

"Getting answers." Moka simply told her. "Who was that man we met with earlier?" She questioned.

"Who Kisuke?" Ichigo asked looking over his shoulder to see her nod. "That's a good question, he'll tell you everything you need to know." Ichigo grinned to himself yep since Kisuke had annoyed him today what harm could there be in annoying him? As they headed down the street in silence Moka's anger was beginning to rise before they stopped in front of Kisuke's shop only for Ichigo's eyebrow to twitch. There laid a sign on the door that simply read 'Gone Fishing'. Ichigo rose his fist and slammed it into the door several times. "Kisuke! Get your ass out here!" He roared banging on the door before he was pulled to the side and pushed into the wooden door, his back smashing up against the wooden frame as Moka's crimson red eyes glared into his brown.

"I'm sick fo you dancing around my questions! Answer me! Who are you!?" Ichigo rose a hand up and Moka's eyes widen as he simply pulled her wrist away from his shirt and twisted making her wince as her arm was at an awkward angle. Ichigo simply bore his brown eyes into her crimson as he used his reiatsu to increase his body's strength.

"Let her go!" Kokoa shouted charging Ichigo only for Moka to raise her other hand up to stop her. "Big Sis?" She questioned.

"You're the same as him, aren't you?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. "The same as the man who resides here." Ichigo sighed as he let her wrist go, Moka pulling it back instantly and taking a step back, remembering Kisuke's overwhelming power, as Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Something by the name of Soul Reapers." He told her however she didn't recognise the term. "We guide the souls of the dead to the afterlife." He explained. "I started off human, however things these days have just been getting complicated." He shrugged as he placed his hands back in his pockets. "I showed you mine, show me yours."

"We're vampires." Moka told him making Ichigo cock an eyebrow at her.

"The garlic hating, blood sucking, bat turning legions of the un-dead, that kind of vampire?" Moka's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at him.

"I don't hate garlic, I don't turn into a bat and I'm not dead!" She growled at him.

"Yet you don't deny the blood sucking part." Ichigo told her with a slight sigh.

"It's been a week since I've actually had anything other then a blood substitute so I'd watch it!" She snapped at him making him raise his hands up in defence.

"Right, then explain the sun, aren't you meant to be a glittering fairy by now." He said cocking a smirk as he saw her eyebrow twitch.

"God I hate that movie." Kokoa growled out.

"Twilight is fiction!" Moka's anger began to grow at being compared to such a vampire.

"Then shouldn't you be bursting into flames." Ichigo said, his smirk still in place.

"False information." Moka told him with a slight huff as she crossed her arms.

"Alright then, what about the one where vampires can't enter homes of people who haven't invited them in?" He asked, his curiosity peaking slightly.

"Aren't you just packed full of questions." Kokoa huffed out as she turned away.

"False."

"How about this then, can you cross water?" Ichigo asked making Moka open her mouth before closing it.

"No we can't." Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "Water is pure and is a weakness to Vampires."

"Ah, so if you get out of line all I have to do is get a squirt bottle?" Ichigo asked.

"Try it and I'll rip out your jugular." Moka snapped at him.

"Well this has been informative." Ichigo said raising a hand to his chin in thought. "Who knew vampires would exist."

"You actually believe us?" Kokoa questioned surprised.

"You're both radiating more power then human, you're unaware of Soul Reapers, Arrancar and Quincy's, I doubt you're a Bount so that's not it." Ichigo shrugged. "I've really got no reason not to believe it. I've see some weird stuff these past couple of years, why not add vampires to the list."

"Vampires are the strongest among all monsters, we're not weird!" Kokoa shouted getting in Ichigo's face before he flicked her in the head making her whine as she recoiled back holding her head.

"It's still the first I've heard of it." Ichigo told her. "So how old are you guys anyway? Like centuries?" He questioned.

"I'm seventeen." Moka told him.

"Sixteen." Kokoa growled holding her forehead from where he had flicked it, it hurt a lot more then she thought it would of.

"Wait... then what about that old guy that was with you from earlier?" He asked.

"Father? He's never told us his age, we just know he's at least three centuries." Ichigo simply nodded.

"Well... good to know. Guess I'll be seeing you around." He said walking off before he was gripped by the shoulder and looked back to see Moka looking at him. "What is it now?"

"Quite frankly, you said you'd show us around. We don't know how to get home from here." Ichigo's eyes widened before he groaned.

"Fine, I'll get you guys to your place." Ichigo said. "Where is it?" He asked as Moka told him their address and they began to walk through Karakura once more. Ichigo actually gave them a slight tour of the city he had lived in all his life. He found that even with their earlier mistreatment of one another he and Moka had a few things in common. They both had what seemed to be permanent scowls, they didn't take a large interest into anything either said to one another and found Kokoa's eagerness to enter every store they passed, annoying.

"So what school do you go to?" Moka suddenly questioned Ichigo as he sat on a bench next to her as Kokoa was in a store, unwrapping an ice cream he glanced over to her.

"You suddenly want to have small talk?" Ichigo questioned.

"Just answer the damn question!" She growled at him.

"Karakura High." Ichigo shrugged as he bit into his ice cream.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing more of each other." Moka told him. "We're both transferring there, we start tomorrow."

"Yippie." Ichigo muttered around the cold treat making Moka glare at him from the corner of her eye. Moka simply sat back on the bench and watched the store as Kokoa moved about, Moka was wandering if it was a bad idea giving her the bank card, that their father had given them, to her sister. "So what made you transfer?"

"None of your damn business." Moka told him making him shrug.

"Where are you transferring from?" He tried again.

"If you've never heard of true vampire existence, then you don't know it." Moka told him closing her eyes before they snapped open as she saw that she was picturing Tsukune with the other's that had called themselves her friends. Gripping the bench tightly, the wood cracking beneath her fingers as she clenched her teeth holding back a snarl.

"Hey, whoa now the chair didn't do anything wrong." Ichigo said making her glance at him before looking down to see her hands having broken the wood of the bench. Moving her hands she placed them in her lap and let out a tired sigh. "Rough day?"

"You could say that." She mumbled as she slumped down in the seat slightly. The two remained quiet for some time as they heard Kokoa still in the store. Ichigo was playing a game on his phone making Moka increasingly curious as to what he was doing. She herself not having a cell phone since Yokai Academy didn't have any reception and that Monster's didn't generally tend to have cell phones. "What are you doing?" She questioned making him look up at her.

"What?"

"The device, what are you doing with it?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Uh... playing a game." He said showing her the screen that held a small bird in the middle of it.

"Flappy birds?" She questioned. "Let me play." She demanded.

"No."

"Excuse me?" She growled out.

"You're excused." Ichigo huffed. "The way you treated the seat over nothing you'd destroy my phone in a matter of seconds. That's not happening." He told her before both heard footsteps and looked up to see Kokoa walking out of the store with numerous bags and a big grin on her face.

"How much did you spend Kokoa?" Moka asked.

"Don't worry, I figured out that the account's linked to Daddy's so we don't have to worry about anything." She grinned.

"How'd you figure that out?" Moka questioned.

"The ATM." Kokoa shrugged.

"Are you two ready to go? Yuzu's got dinner on and I've got homework to do." He said standing up. Kokoa simply shrugged as Moka stood up and the three began to walk down the street once more, Kokoa carrying her bags while Ichigo led them down the street.

"Are you sure this is Ok?" Kokoa questioned.

"Quite frankly Kokoa, I have no idea. This morning I woke up happy." Moka told her. "As the day went on it's only gotten worse. So until I get some rest, am able to think everything through properly. Ichigo's going to lead us home we're going to cook dinner and go to bed. I'll figure what's sane and not tomorrow." She told her.

"Ah... ok?" Kokoa said softly, she'd never seen Moka like this before.

Moka sighed as she lowered her head, what she said was the truth. That morning she had awoken happy to know that she'd be spending another day with Tsukune, then after everything that went down she'd been trying to hold herself together, she hadn't even been acting like herself, to much on her mind. Quite frankly she just wanted to curl up in bed and go to sleep hoping today had all be some strange dream. Yet here she continued to walk after the orange haired teen as they walked down some residential street.

"_Just have to make it home then I can relax."_ Moka thought to herself before Ichigo stopped and the two vampire's looked aorund only to see that they were infront of the house.

"This is it right?" Ichigo questioned jutting a thumb to the house.

"Yeah." Kokoa nodded. "Thanks for that... I guess." She said making Ichigo cock an eyebrow at her before simply giving her a slight nod, Kokoa had barely spoken to him since having been flicked in the forehead by him. She seemed content to just follow him around rather then speak with him.

"You can leave now." Moka told him making Ichigo turn back to her before sighing.

"You're welcome." Ichigo huffed before beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Kokoa called out to him making Ichigo glance over his shoulder, Moka slightly shocked at her sister's outburst. "You asked tons of questions about us vampires."

"Right." Ichigo nodded.

"Let me ask one about Soul Reapers." Ichigo's and Moka's eyes both widened as Ichigo turned to look at her and simply nodded. "Why do you guys need to be so strong to simply guide the dead to the afterlife?" She questioned making Ichigo's gaze harden as Moka had to admit, it was a damn good question. That was before a spine chilling screech echoed through the night air, Ichigo had simply turned his head into the direction of the hollow that was close by.

"Because there are monsters that are just dead dead set on pissing me off." Ichigo growled as he pulled his substitute badge from his pocket and both girls watched as he brought it up to his chest before the watched as his body fell to the ground and another Ichigo was standing there in a black shihakusho, that had four black vertical lines on his forarms and black, tattoo like bands crossing over his chest, wrists and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collar. A large sword wrapped in bandages on his back.

"Can you guys look after my body?" He questioned looking over at them. "And you said it's been a week so no eating it!" He growled making Moka's eye twitch before both girls eyes widened as Ichigo disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye.


	4. Blood Craze and a Vampire

"Kokoa, take his body inside!" Moka ordered as she began to run down the street having thrown the key to the house back to Kokoa who caught it easily enough.

"Where are you going!?" Kokoa called out after her sister.

"Getting some proper answers!" Moka called back before leaping up onto a building and disappearing into the night sky leaving the younger vampire alone. Kokoa sighed as she turned to Ichigo's body that was on the ground before dropping her bags of shopping within the gate and went over and picked Ichigo's body up, slumping the unconscious body over her back before walking inside.

Kokoa fished they key out of her pocket causing Ichigo's body to slump over her much smaller frame causing her to growl and glare at the body before her green eyes widened and she sniffed at the air, the scent of Ichigo filling her sense making her mouth begin to water at the delicious aroma surrounding him.

She unconsciously licked her lips before her hand brushed the key in her pocket snapping her out of her daze and she blushed before gripping the key and putting it in the lock and turning before she pushed the door open and walked into the dark house with Ichigo still over her shoulder. She flipped on the light as she passed the switch before moving over to the couch and laid Ichigo down on it.

Kokoa rolled her shoulders before walking out of the house and picked her bags back up before searching the rooftops searching for any sign of Moka in the night sky, frowning as she saw nothing before her eyes caught the sight of something and she squinted however it was gone making her sigh as she turned and began to walk back inside.

Sighing as she closed the door she placed the bags of shopping she had gotten from earlier, down on the table and she walked over to the couch and peered over it to see the body she had brought inside. His orange hair was slightly shaggy, his brown eyes were closed and he simply looked like he was asleep not a soulless empty body. Kokoa wandered what had happened when he had placed that strange wooden object to his chest. Walking around the couch she dug her hands around in his pockets only to find them empty apart from his phone and wallet, the wooden badge not anywhere in sight.

"Must have taken it with him." Kokoa mused as she set his phone and wallet beside the couch on the floor. She had wanted to inspect the badge, if Moka ever put the rosary back on she may have been able to use it to pull her back out without having to worry about the rosary at all. Sighing she leaned back against the couch rubbing at her eyes, the day had been long and she hadn't even had a blood substitute today. Glancing over her shoulder at the unconscious body of Ichigo she rose an eyebrow before quickly looked around before a hungry glint came to her eyes.

_"A small __drink__ wouldn't hurt..., __it's not like he'd ever know.__"_ She thought as she turned opened her mouth and extending her fangs.

* * *

"Man you guys just keep getting uglier." Ichigo sighed as he appeared in the air standing across from the hollow who was nervously fidgeting beneath Ichigo's gaze, since the winter war weaker Hollows were a rarity in Karakura Town. The hollow was hunched over on all fours, it's body covered by thick mattered hair that reminded Ichigo way too much of Grand Fisher however this Hollow's look was more ragged and didn't look like a giant hamster. So that was a plus. "Since Rukia's not here to bust my chops, go back to Hueco Mundo and we'll call it a day. I've already had to deal with one of your friends today." Ichigo called out to the Hollow.

"**A soul Reaper giving a Hollow the chance to escape? You must be joking!"** The hollow roared. **"I'll kill you and devour the rest of the souls in this city!"** Ichigo slumped slightly, why did every hollow have a chip on it's shoulder as if Ichigo had personally offended it? Like the majority of the thugs in Karakura. It's like a never ending line of bullshit. Ichigo simply sighed before cocking his head to the side.

"Fine, don't say I didn't try." Ichigo said grabbing Zangetsu's hilt and resting the back of the blade upon his shoulder. "Since I'm a nice guy, you can take the first shot."

"**Don't you mock me! I'll kill you!"** The hollow roared dashing across the air as Ichigo simply stared at him before something caught Ichigo's attention, the Hollow wasn't going for him! The Hollow sped past him and Ichigo looked at the direction only to see Moka standing atop a rooftop.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ichigo roared as he burst forward Zangetsu at the ready as he chased the hollow towards the building the vampire was standing on. Moka narrowed her eyes as she saw the large monster had simply ignored Ichigo and had come straight at her, at first she had thought that the hollow had deemed her the more threatening force to deal with but she had seen Kisuke's own power over them earlier and figured Ichigo's attitude towards them showed that he was more powerful then she was, even if she found it hard to admit and wouldn't openly admit to anyone. She increased the monster energy input through her body strengthening herself as she saw Ichigo flying at incredible speeds after the hollow.

"Tch, I'll show him I can do what he does." She growled as she readied herself and at the last possible moment jumped up and out of the way the hollow crashing into the building causing an uproar of smoke. Moka smirked in triumph, if that's all the monster had it'd be nothing more then a swift kick and it'd be done for. Her eyes shot wide open as the hollow's claws extended from the cloud of smoke before Ichigo flew into the cloud only causing a bigger explosion from the building below.

The extended claws had stopped inches from Moka who was now beginning to fall back to the roof. When the vampire landed back on the rooftop she saw Ichigo had dug the large blade of Zangetsu into the hollow's back, the blade piercing through it's entire body and jutting into the rooftop below.

"This is when Kido would come in handy." Ichigo mumbled as he saw the Hollow still struggling beneath him, Moka was simply awed that with such a wound the hollow still had so much strength. "But, guess it's going to get messy." He sighed before gripping the blade of Zangetsu and slicing the entire blade up the hollow's form and cutting straight through the mask making it cry out before dissolving into blue spirit particles, the only trace of it that remained was the large blood stain on the rooftop. Looking around as Ichigo stood up wandering of there was a nearby soul that needed to be sent on it's way, he shrugged before turning to Moka who was staring at him.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked her.

"What was that thing?" Moka questioned walking over to Ichigo who was now placing Zangetsu on his back. "What kind of monster was that? I've never seen anything like it."

"It was a hollow." Ichigo told her as he looked back at the blood stained. "A soul that was overcome by it's grief from it's time during when it was alive. They reside in a place known as Hueco Mundo and come to the world of the living to eat souls. Our Zanpakuto's..." He said placing a hand on the hilt of Zangetsu showing Moka that he was talking about his sword. "Cleanse the soul of the hollow and send it to the Soul Society. To answer your sister's question, that's the reason why we need to be so strong. Hollow's get stronger by eating wandering souls, if us Soul Reaper's are defeated by a hollow I'd have no doubt that it'd try to eat one of us." Ichigo sighed. "But you know, daily life." Ichigo shrugged. "So that just raises the question of why you're here."

"I came for answers.

"Didn't I already give them to you?" Ichigo questioned. "What more do you want from me?"

"Proper answers, not just you avoiding around them." Moka told him.

"Well I'm not the best at explaining things, that's Kisuke's job or Rukia's with her crappy bunny drawings." Ichigo shivered at the thought of Rukia's drawings. "So, since you know where Kisuke's place is now, go find him when he's back from whatever the hell it is that he's doing and ask him. He'll be more then happy to explain anything you want to know." Ichigo assured her.

"Once again you attempt to throw me off onto someone else!" Moka growled as she walked forward as Ichigo cocked his head to the side.

"Are you going to try and be forceful with me again? Because if I recall, that didn't work the first time around." Moka stopped and simply glared at him making Ichigo sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I think we got off on the entirely wrong foot today. We're both having a pretty bad day, and us arguing with one another is not making it any better." Moka sighed as she rose a hand to her forehead rubbing her brow in annoyance.

"You're right." Moka told him. "It's been... a tough day." She said softly. "Let's get you back to your body and you can get home."

"Right." Ichigo nodded. "Your sister wouldn't take a chomp out of me would she?" Moka glared lightly at him.

"You know we don't eat people right? We drink blood, that doesn't include chewing flesh of any kinda, so no she wouldn't take a chomp out of you." She sighed.

"What's the difference?" Ichigo asked as they walked to the edge of the building.

"There's a lot of difference." She stated before both jumped off the side of the building and landing on the street side with barely a sound. The headed down the street heading back towards where Moka and Kokoa were now living. "Hey..." Ichigo glanced over at her. "Thanks, for showing me and Kokoa around today."

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." He told her making her smile lightly as they continued to walk along speaking idly Moka asking a few questions about Karakura and the school that they'd start attending soon enough, a few people started giving Moka a strange look causing her eye to twitch in annoyance.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" She questioned, her irritation in her voice highly noticeable.

"Ah... well you see." Ichigo said raising his hand up and rolling it slightly gesturing to everyone around them. "They're not looking at us per say... since well... they can't see me." He told her.

"What?" Moka questioned in shock.

"Yeah, so as you're currently speaking to virtually... nothing, they simply think that you're just a crazy person." Moka's eyes widened before she narrowed them as he saw that he was actually enjoying this. "Ah ah ah, can't yell, people will think you're even crazier." Ichigo told her with a slight chuckle making her clench her teeth and glare heatedly at him. "Takes a while getting use to doesn't it?" He questioned.

"Shut up." Moka hissed at him through clenched teeth as they continued to walk along till the entered the empty street that the vampires new residence resided. Ichigo simply scanned the rooftops wandering if him being in spiritual form would attract any other hollows while Moka glanced at Ichigo from the corner of her eye.

This was a new thing for her, never not once had a boy ever walked her home before. Sure Tsukune walked with her other self to the spot where they would split to go to their dorm rooms but even in the week that she had been released from the seal that hadn't occurred, Tsukune had been distant the entire week that she had been released. So walking beside Ichigo was totally a new concept to her.

"Well... here we are." Ichigo said snapping Moka out of her thoughts as she looked to see that they were standing in front of her front door. Nodding Moka opened the door only to see the place empty. She rose an eyebrow as the two walked into the house, Ichigo looking around to see it was a rather nice place. He was slightly self conscious of running into Moka's father but he figured he'd be out of there before that ever happened.

Moka looked around, she could hear Kokoa's breathing in the room however as she walked further into the house she had to stop as a scent filled her nose, it was something that completely overwhelmed her senses and made her mouth begin to water. Shaking her head to regain her thoughts she continued to look around.

"Kokoa?" Moka called out wandering where her sister was before a giggle erupted from behind the couch making both teens look over to it only for Kokoa to sit up making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open as he saw a thin trail of blood run down the side of her mouth, as she held a light blush on her features and he could swear her eyes were sparkling.

"Big Sis!" Kokoa cheered. "You're home!"

"Are you drunk?" Moka questioned with wide eyes making Kokoa laugh before she rose the unconscious body of Ichigo up into a sitting position a light trail of blood running down the neck of Ichigo's human body.

"You gotta try this." She said as Ichigo's stood there in shock as he stared at the red headed vampire. "It's so good." She said with a dazed look on her face with a light giggle. Moka walked quickly around the couch as Ichigo stood there in shock barely able to form a coherent thought let alone a sentence as the teen talked about having a taste of his very important blood! Blood that should remain in his body and not in the gut of a vampire!

"Kokoa!" Moka growled slapping the younger vampire in the face lightly. "Snap out of it! Come on Kokoa snap out of it!" She said trying to gain anything apart from the dazed look from the younger vampire. "Damn it! Ichigo get me some water!" Moka ordered.

"What!?" Ichigo shouted. "You expect me to hel-!"

"Ichigo!" Moka shouted. "Quite frankly I don't give a crap what you want right now! If I don't snap Kokoa out of this right now, you're going to have her latched onto your neck for the rest of your life! Water! Not from this house but somewhere else! NOW!" She roared as Kokoa went to attack the body of Ichigo before Moka stopped her holding her back Kokoa letting out a whine as she tried to reach out for Ichigo's body. Moka turned with a glare only to find Ichigo gone before he appeared next to her seemingly out of nowhere with a cup of water from somewhere.

"Flick some over her, now." She instructed and Ichigo simply nodded as he dipped his fingers in the water before flicking it over Kokoa, careful not to hit Moka, the second the droplets of water hit Kokoa scream in pain as Moka held her close as the younger vampire's body writhed underneath the droplets of water.

"What is going on?" Ichigo questioned as Kokoa began to calm down, her breath laboured her eyes closed tightly as she clung to Moka.

"Grab me a towel." Moka told him to which he nodded taking the cup of water away as he grabbed a tea-towel and walked back over to Moka and handed it to her. "It's something known as a Blood Craze." Moka told him as she began to dab the towel over where the droplet's of water had hit the younger vampire. "It happens when a vampire drinks powerful blood. The only times I've heard of it happening was when a vampire drank the blood of another vampire to offer themselves to the stronger vampire, something that only occurs once every few hundred years." She sighed softly looking over to Ichigo's uninhabited body. "If it's not stopped forcefully the vampire can become addicted to the blood." She told him as he sat on the ground across from her as she hugged her sister close who was whimpering slightly in her arms as Moka finished drying her off. "If a vampire gets addicted to a kind of blood... there's no coming back from that."

"Man... vampire stuff is really complicated... wait I'm not going to turn into a vampire now am I?" Ichigo questioned making Moka chuckle lightly.

"No, vampirisim is given another way." Moka told him. "I'm going to get Kokoa to bed, you do whatever it is you do to get back in your body." Ichigo nodded as he watched as Moka picked up Kokoa and led her down the hallway. Sighing he looked over his body and tilted his own bodies head to the side as he examined the bite mark on his neck wiping the blood off with his finger before entering back into his body.

Ichigo immediately noticed the slight pain in his neck but it wasn't anything unbearable and he didn't feel any different, there was no sign of dizziness that came with loss of blood so he didn't exactly know how much blood Kokoa had taken. Sitting up he rolled his neck from side to side, as he stood up there was still no signs of him being light headed so he shrugged it off, reaching down he grabbed his phone and wallet that were situated on the floor next to the couch and shoved them back in his pocket. There seemed to be nothing to worry about as long as he didn't start to have the cravings to start feasting on the blood of people around him. He heard foot steps and saw Moka coming down the hall rubbing her forehead with a soft sigh.

"She's asleep." Moka told him making Ichigo nod. "Thanks for the help and sorry... she you know." She said offhandedly. "As you'd say it, took a chomp out of you."

"Eh, as long as I'm not going to be turning into a bat any time soon I think it'll be ok." Moka's eyebrow twitched as Ichigo gave her a slight smirk making her glare lightly at him but couldn't help the own small smirk from gracing her face. "Wow, an actual attempt at a smile. I'm shocked." Ichigo smirked.

"Bite me."

"I've had enough biting for one day I think." Ichigo told her making her shake her head in amusement. "Well, it's been a completely shit ass day but it was nice meeting you Moka. Tell your sister... uh... actually never mind on that last one." Moka simply nodded as Ichigo headed for the front door, as he closed it Moka had to support herself on the table, the scent in the air completely overwhelming her senses.

"_How can his blood smell that good?"_ She thought with wide eyes as she finally realised what that enticing scent was.


	5. New School and a Vampire

Ichigo opened the door and ducked as his father went sailing over his head crying about how he was late because he had a date with a cute girl. Sure he was happy for his son but that didn't mean he could break his seven pm curfew! Unless the girl was pregnant and his grand babies were on the way. The only loophole to escape Isshin Kurosaki's curfew... get a girl pregnant! Yeah... Isshin's not winning dad of the year award any time soon...

"Oi, I need to ask you something." Ichigo said turning to his father who was picking his face up off of the pavement after skidding along the ground.

"My dear boy! It's finally time that we have the 'talk' isn't it!?" Isshin cried. "I knew that this day would come! Sure it's about four years late but better late then never! First of all a man's penis enters the vagi-gack!"

"Not that kinda talk!" Ichigo shouted after kicking Isshin upside the head sending him flying through the front yard. "After you pick yourself up and you've got a straight mind set! Then we'll talk! I'll be in the kitchen." Isshin pouted from where he was laying in the grass before squinting his eyes.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about?" He questioned before standing up and dusting himself off. He walked to the front door and walked into the house and into the kitchen to see Ichigo warming up the plate of food that Yuzu had left out for him. Both sat down at the table as Ichigo began to eat the left over dinner. "So..." Isshin nodded as Ichigo glared at him over the table. "What's new?"

"You're an idiot... wait that's old news." Isshin pouted at that. "Look, what do you know about... uh vampires." Isshin's eyes widened momentarily.

"They glitter in the sunlight?" He suggested.

"Real Vampires Dad, not Twilight sparkling fairies." Ichigo sighed. "Kisuke knows about them so I figured you'd know about them. Kisuke's not here at the moment so I thought I'd ask you."

"Why am I the second choice?" Isshin whined.

"Just... just answer the question." Ichigo sighed as Isshin gained a serious look.

"Well... for one, Soul Reaper's do not get along with Vampires." Isshin told him.

"I figured that by the way Kisuke acted earlier today." Ichigo mused as he continued to eat making Isshin nod.

"Kisuke doesn't despise Vampire's as a whole but just a few. I've personally never had anything against them. The Soul Society just doesn't like things living longer then a hundred years or so while vampires are practically immortal and can make others immortal alongside them by turning them into vampires." Ichigo thought it over as Isshin continued. "As you'd probably know from stories and what not, Vampires drink blood, doesn't really matter what kind of blood they drink, from what I know they mostly prefer human blood."

"Righto." Ichigo nodded, gesturing for his father to continue as he unconsciously rubbed his neck where Kokoa had drank from him.

"Another thing is that the vampires were the one's responsible for the barrier between the human world and the monster world."

"Monster world?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty much." Isshin said leaning back in his chair. "There's more then just Vampire's out there Ichigo, Demons, Trolls, Witches, Werewolves. What do you think Komamura is?" Isshin chuckled making Ichigo's eyes widened. "There is a clan of Werewolves in Soul Society actually. Grumpy bunch, don't do much really... Komamura is the only one ever to join the Seretei." Isshin shrugged. "But yeah, a lot of the stories aren't just stories and a lot of the facts aren't correct either." Isshin shrugged.

"And you thought keeping this to yourself was a good idea?" Ichigo asked as he finished his meal.

"What, it never came up before now." Isshin shrugged. "By the way, what's your interest?"

"Uh well... you see. Two or three vampires have moved into Karakura." Isshin's eyes widened. "I spent the afternoon showing two of them around, haven't really met their father."

"So when Yuzu said you were showing around a cute girl... you were showing around a cute vampire?" Isshin questioned making Ichigo groan, just what did Yuzu tell their father? "Just who did you impregnate Ichigo!"

"I didn't impregnate anyone!" Ichigo shouted at him. "Geeze, I even mention a girl and you start thinking of grandchildren. It's like a one track mind with you." Isshin simply chuckled. "Look, I was just curious is all. I've got homework to do."

"Right, grades and stuff..." Isshin mumbled. "How is school?"

"Fine, we've got a routine now so we're not all missing classes." Ichigo told him as he rose from the table.

"Good, good." Isshin nodded as Ichigo left the room allowing the older Soul Reaper to let out a sigh. _"How is it that you find __yourself in __the strangest __situations__ Ichigo? It's like they're all drawn to you or something."_ He thought before a small smile came to his face. _"At least he's not reacting as some humans would... but he's not __exactly__ human himself, is he Masaki?"_ He smiled softly as he turned to the large poster on the wall. _"__That will come to light soon enough. __I just hope these peaceful days last a little bit longer."_

As Ichigo entered his room he walked over to his desk and slumped down in his chair as he looked the unfinished homework on his desk. He pushed the finished homework off to the side and picked up his pencil and began to do his homework. He could hear Yuzu and Karin talking as they went to the bathroom, probably to brush their teeth. Sighing as he finished another page he dropped his pencil and rubbed his forehead.

"_I wonder how Moka and Kokoa will do in school."_ Ichigo wandered as his thoughts began to travel to the two vampires. _"I mean, Moka said they were transferring from another school right? What could it be some kind of school for monsters?" _Ichigo thought with a light chuckle remembering how she said if he had never heard of true vampires then he wouldn't have heard of the school they came from. _"Eh, could be true. I've seen crazier things then a school for monsters, I mean Ishida knits for god's sake."_ He thought with a smirk.

He glanced down to his homework before his bed and shrugged before turning the light of his room off and slumping down on his mattress. Today had been a stressful day and quite frankly he wasn't expecting better of the next.

* * *

Moka sighed as she stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around her form. Thoughts deeply on Kokoa who had almost lost herself into the Blood Craze after drinking Ichigo's blood. From the way Ichigo was acting she hadn't taken that much and to be frank Ichigo and herself hadn't been away from the house for more then ten minutes or so. Kokoa had only gotten drunk off the power from Ichigo's blood, Moka was just glad her sister hadn't become addicted like she had first feared.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with her about this." Moka sighed as she sat on her bed crossing one leg over the other. "She should know better then drinking someone's blood randomly like that." Raising another towel up she began to dry her hair off as she closed her eyes. She doubted that Kokoa would be able to handle going to school tomorrow after being hit by water but she might be, she'd have to check in the morning. It might be for the best if she didn't go to school tomorrow, keep her distance from Ichigo for a couple of days would ease the need to drink from him again and Moka was going to make damn sure Kokoa apologised. A vampire had it's pride sure but there were instances when she knew it was wrong.

After she finished drying her hair she rose from the bed allowing both towels to drop to the ground, walking naked over to her bag she opened it up and growled once more at the clothing within. She was really in need of a new wardrobe. Pulling out a pink shirt with a heart in the centre of the chest and a matching pair of pink underwear she pulled the articles of clothing on and headed back for the bed noticing that the shirt was slightly tighter around her bust then what it would have been on the phantom Moka.

"New clothes is a must." She mumbled as she crawled into bed. "Father will handle the blood substitutes for us and we should get them within the next couple of days, tomato juice will suffice until then." She added to her mental check list as she closed her eyes. She rolled over onto her side with a light sigh. _"I'm glad __the hell of today is__ over."_ She thought as she fell asleep.

When Moka awoke in was to the slight sunshine through the window just above the headboard of her bed. Her eyes flickered open and she rose a hand up and rubbed at them before taking note of her surroundings, the first thing she noticed was that Kokoa had climbed into bed with her. She had to smile to herself, in the years before Moka had left their father's mansion this would be a daily occurrence, Kokoa climbing into bed beside her.

"_It's nice to see things haven't changed."_ She thought to herself as she pulled the blanket back off her form and unwrapped Kokoa's arm from around her waist and moved to the side of the bed as Kokoa whimpered lightly.

"Moka... don't go... don't leave me..." Moka frowned softly as Kokoa spoke in her sleep. She leaned over and brushed a few strands of loose hair from her sisters face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Moka told her as Kokoa nuzzled further into the pillow. Moka ran a hand through her bed messed hair and let out a soft sigh. Standing up she stretched her arms above her head, the bottom of her shirt rising up slightly before she lashed out with several powerful kicks to the air. _"Ichigo's faster then that... I want to fight him, see what he's got."_ Moka thought to herself. _"Without that big ass sword of his."_

Picking up the discarded towels from the previous night she walked into the bathroom to shower. When she entered her bedroom towel once more wrapped around herself she saw Kokoa sitting up in bed, a slight pained look on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Moka questioned as she walked over to her cupboard where a note in the file her father had given her said would be her new uniform.

"Not good..." Kokoa mumbled, slightly strained. "What happened?" She questioned looking up at her sister who was pulling her grey uniform out of the cupboard and looking it over, at least it was better then the horrid green of Yokai Academy.

"You drank from Ichigo, almost went into a Blood Crazed addiction before we had to throw water at you." Moka said making Kokoa's eyes widen in surprise. "When we returned you were practically drunk from drinking Ichigo's blood." She explained.

"It must have been powerful blood..." Kokoa said astonished that she had almost lost herself.

"The scent alone of it made me want to bite into Ichigo myself." Moka confessed. "You're staying home from school today and tomorrow, we need to distance yourself and Ichigo for a couple of days so his blood is fully out of your system. Can't have you being going crazy and chasing Ichigo down the hallways of school and attacking him." She told her sister knowing the resposne she was going tog et.

"I... I have more self control then that!" Kokoa cried out.

"Last night you didn't." Moka told her with a slight smirk. "I'm glad you're ok Kokoa." Kokoa smiled widely at Moka who sighed. "Now get out."

"What!? Why!? We're having quality sister time!" Kokoa whined, having been enjoying the morning moment with her sister.

"Because unlike you I need to get dressed and ready for school, now scram!" Moka ordered as she marched over to the bed and dragged Kokoa out by the back of her shirt kicking and screaming as Moka threw her out of the room. With a sigh and a slight smirk Moka closed the door as Kokoa whined from the other side of the door. Dropping the towel from around her and walking over to her bag she pulled out a pair clean of matching underwear and pulled them on, clasping the bra behind her back and fixing the strap before walking over to the new school uniform, she made a note to burn the Yokai Academy one.

Pulling on the white button up shirt she did the buttons up before pulling her long silver hair from down the back fo her shirt and letting it sit as she pulled the skirt up her slender legs. She pulled it over her waist leaving the shirt tucked in as she did the button on the side of the skirt and twisted so it sat right. She looked it over and rose an eyebrow, this was nothing like the Yokai Academy one it came down to mid thigh not upper thigh so with every movement she made her underwear would still be concealed.

"Better then flashing everyone." Moka mused as she pulled on her blazer and did a couple of buttons up the front. She walked out of her room after pulling on her socks to see Kokoa had sat a can of tomato juice out for her and had packed her a light lunch with what they had bought yesterday.

"I'll go for a proper shop today." Kokoa told her as she sat at the counter with her own tomato juice.

"Only if you feel up to it." Moka told her as she packed the lunch into her book bag. "Just relax today, you're still weak from the water last night." Kokoa just nodded slightly. "I'll see you this afternoon, alright Kokoa?"

"Alright, have fun and try not to do anything... to vampire."

"I won't... or I'll try." Moka smirked making Kokoa grin as she watched her sister pull on her shoes and leave the house making Kokoa sigh, she just knew today was going to be boring.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the hall towards where he knew Keigo would be waiting in wait just within the door of his class room. It's like a sixth sense with him now, just the same as his old man. The inevitable Keigo greeting of the morning was just coming and Ichigo was going to greet Keigo back the same way he always did, with pain... lots and lots of pain.

Rolling his shoulder he stood in front of the door and reached out for it however stopped, he never got this close without it snapping open and Keigo diving out at him, quickly opening the door he sweat dropped as he saw an unconscious Keigo across the room. That explained that then. Looking around he saw Chad, shrugged Keigo off for the time being and went over to his large friend.

"Hey Chad, how's it?" Ichigo greeted.

"Good." Chad simply greeted. "We have a new student."

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked as he leaned up against his own chair that was in front of Chad's own desk.

"She knocked Keigo out as he thought she was you." Chad continued.

"Ah..." Ichigo nodded in understanding. _"__Dumb ass.__"_

"She's incredibly beautiful." Mizurio said appearing next to him making Ichigo cock an eyebrow at the teen who was rummaging through his phone. "If you're into that age group." There it was, Mizurio always liked the older woman. Quite frankly Ichigo didn't know why Mizurio liked older woman, just ever since meeting him he had always had a thing for the older ladies.

"So, what's up Mizurio?" Ichigo greeted him finally.

"Not a whole lot." Mizurio shrugged putting his phone away. "Just the usual." Ichigo simply nodded his head.

"You up for practice this afternoon Chad?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah." The large teen nodded, the two had been bought out for the soccer team and were playing this season. The three talked for a while before their teacher walked into the room making them all take their seats. As Ichigo turned around to sit down he caught sight of Moka who was looking over her shoulder at him.

"_Ah... the new student."_ Ichigo mused as he sat down. _"Wonder if Kokoa ended up coming today." _With a shrug he simply listened on as Moka turned back to the front of the class as the lesson started. _"Wait..."_ Ichigo glanced back over to Moka half way through the lesson and his cheeks went a slight tinge of red. _"Damn it Mizurio you just had to put that into my head."_ He sighed as he finally looked at Moka like a girl and he had to admit, she was beautiful.

When lunch came around Ichigo reclined in his chair and closed his eyes, he didn't think he got enough sleep the previous night. He heard a slight commotion in front of him and cracked an eye open to see several girls all standing around Moka asking her questions about her silver hair or her red eyes along with what school she went to before Karakura, bothersome questions if you asked him.

"IIICCCHHHIIIGOO!" Ichigo groaned as he slumped forward onto his desk making Keigo miss the air hug he was about to give his bestest friend and went sailing over into the desk opposite Ichigo's and caused a massive crash with led to a lot of commotion that led to Keigo's head going up Tatsuki's skirt causing Ichigo's childhood friend to beat the crap out of Keigo... yeah, it was all Keigo's fault.

"Why'd you duck!?" Keigo cried out as he came back battered and bruised. "This is all your fault!" He whined.

"Go see the nurse." Ichigo told him. "You're an eye sore." Keigo only cried more as he complained about his handsome face and being beaten up by two people in the same day who both happened to be female.

"It wasn't that good to begin with." Mizurio said making Ichigo raise an eyebrow. "Keigo's face that is." Ichigo cracked a smirk as Mizurio pulled a chair up and sat down next to Ichigo's desk placing his lunch down on it.

"Oi!" Tatsuki's voice snapped there heads up to see her walking over to them, Keigo hiding behind Ichigo frightened of the girl standing before them. "Have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" Ichigo asked.

"This afternoon, volleyball?" Tatsuki huffed.

"I already told you, I've got prior commitments." Ichigo sighed.

"I asked you before the soccer team bought your damn skills!" Tatsuki snapped at him. "This is an official match Ichigo, just come play and you can go practice with the team after."

"Can't you get someone else?"

"Who, the geek who's always on his phone or the moron who doesn't know the rules of the game?" Tatsuki questioned gesturing to Keigo and Mizurio, the latter simply chuckled as Keigo pouted at her over Ichigo's shoulder. "If you're not there Ichigo, I'm going to be pissed."

"Tatsuki when aren't you pissed off at me?" Ichigo questioned before Tatsuki grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Gym! After school! Volleyball!" She snapped before letting him go making Ichigo sigh.

"Sounds fun." Mizurio chuckled as Tatsuki walked away with an annoyed huff.

"This is going to suck." Ichigo mumbled as he turned around in his chair he saw Chad who simply nodded. "Thanks man." Chad nodded once more as Ichigo turned back around in his seat only to see Keigo shivering in fright and Mizurio looked up. Ichigo glanced up to see what Mizurio was looking at and saw Moka standing before his desk, a hand on her hip.

"She's a devil lady Ichigo! Watch out!" Keigo cried before Ichigo palmed Keigo in the face sending him crashing into the desk behind him.

"Hey Moka, what's up?"Ichigo asked making Mizurio turn to him.

"You know her Ichigo?" Mizurio questioned him.

"We met yesterday." Ichigo shrugged as he turned back to Moka.

"I was asked to get one of the students in my class to show me around the school. Since you're the only one I know and showed me around Karakura yesterday I thought you'd be able to do the same here." She told him making Ichigo sigh before he reached for his book bag.

"Sure... I guess I can do that." Ichigo nodded as he pulled out a boxed lunch. "Keigo, eat this for me." Ichigo simply stated, the reaction was practically instantaneous.

"Yuzu's cooking!?" Keigo questioned back on his feet, mouth practically watering.

"Yeah, just give me back the box when you're done."

"Will do!" Keigo cheered as Ichigo stood up.

"Want to come with Mizurio?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm good." Ichigo simply nodded as he and Moka headed for the door.

"Ichigo! I'm going to marry your sister one day!" Keigo called out to him making Ichigo pause in his step as Moka gave him a questioning look before Ichigo turned back to Keigo.

"You even look at Yuzu or Karin in that way and I'll break every bone in your body." The way Ichigo said it made a dark aura appear around him and it was all directed at Keigo, what was worse was that Ichigo was smiling creepily while he said it. "Got it?"

"A-Aye." Keigo nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Ichigo said as Moka smirked as she followed him out of the class room, that look was almost as good as her own when it came to silencing a classroom. The two walked down the hallway, Ichigo showing Moka where everything he thought she needed to know was, bathroom, cafeteria, roof... the usual. "So, did Kokoa come to school?" Ihcog asked.

"No, she won't be coming tomorrow either." Moka told him as they passed by several science rooms. Ichigo gave her a questioning look as they continued the tour of the school. "She needs to get your blood out of her system." She simply explained. "If she came to school and your scent reached her there would be a possibility that she could start to become Blood Crazed again." She explained.

"I swear I showered." Ichigo told her making her laugh lightly.

"But yeah, she'll have more control over herself around you when your blood levels in her system are minimal." Ichigo simply nodded as they walked. "I told the school she had come down with an illness, which reminds me I need to stop by her class and pick up her homework." Moka told him.

"Well which class is it?" Ichigo questioned before leading Moka towards where Kokoa's class would be. After getting Kokoa's homework the two headed back to their own classroom.

"So you play sport after school?" Moka questioned remembering back to what had happened in the class earlier with Tatsuki.

"Ah, yeah kinda..." Ichigo nodded. "Tatsuki's been hounding me to play in her co-ed volleyball team for a while now. I went with soccer because Tatsuki pisses me off." Moka simply rose an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She told him.

"But yeah, me and Chad get recruited by different sports teams each season. They pay well too."

"You get paid to play in school sports?" Moka asked, slightly surprised.

"It's not like that's how it started." Ichigo told her. "With my job and chasing down hollows I didn't have much spare time on my hands. The tennis club offered to pay me to be on their team for the season so I though why not make a bit extra cash?" Ichigo told her. "Anyway, do you play sport maybe you can take my place in volleyball instead." Ichigo told her.

"Doubtful. Plus I'd like to see this game for myself, see how much of an ass you are to this Tatsuki that she gets pissed off at you."

"Oh, so that's how it is. Taking her side." Ichigo mumbled.

"Well in my opinion you're an ass, so you probably did something to get her pissed off at you." Moka told him with a smirk as he scowled at her.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ichigo sighed. "At least you're not ripping into me like yesterday."

"You were the same." Moka huffed in annoyance.

"Ah well, bad days come." Moka simply nodded her head as they walked down the halls. Moka found it nice, not having to bother about if they'd be attacked by a jealous monster at a moments notice or put up with a slutty succubus, stalking snow woman or a bisexual loli witch. Just to simply have a conversation as they walked down the school halls without anyone really caring about who they were, what race they were.

Even having idle banter between conversations with Ichigo was more fun then simply hanging around with Tsukune and the others because quite frankly the subject of conversation wasn't Tsukune. She hadn't realised until just now how much the girls at Yokai talked about Tsukune. Hell Ichigo hadn't even spoken about himself apart from telling her how he started getting paid for playing in the schools sports teams.

"Ah, what did your old man say about what happened yesterday?" Ichigo asked snapping Moka out of her thoughts.

"What?" She questioned.

"You're father, what did he have to say about what happened with Kokoa, I didn't get to meet him last night." Ichigo told her as they continued to walk down the hall.

"It's just me and Kokoa." Moka told him.

"But I saw that old guy with you yesterday, that was your dad right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Moka nodded. "He lives within the barrier of the human world and the monster world." Ichigo nodded, remembering his dad telling him about it the previous night. "I haven't lived with my father for a long time, since I was a child." Moka told him honestly.

"You've been on your own since then?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"No... its... uh it's difficult to explain." Moka told him remembering how long she had spent within the Rosary. "I... well..." She tilted her head trying to come up with a way to explain it to him without actually going into great detail about it, crushing what was left of her choker yesterday still fresh in her mind and she didn't really want to dwell on the reason as to why she had as it would lead back to what had happened with Tsukune.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me. Just curious is all. I just thought I might have an angry vampire on my doorstep in the next couple of days." Ichigo told her with a light chuckle. "At least I know that's not going to happen now."

"What scared of a girls father now are you?" Moka questioned with a smirk. "How many times has that happened to you?"

"Not once thank you very much." Ichigo told her with an annoyed glare making her grin as they continued on until Ichigo opened the door to their classroom. They walked in as everyone stared at the two of them making both scowl causing everyone to look away at once. Usually Ichigo's scowl was enough to make you turn tail and run but add Moka's own scowl to that and well... you're dealing with a class full of teenagers that just pissed their pants.

"Thanks for that, the tour I mean." Ichigo simply nodded in response. "I'm feeling like I'm thanking you more then what I usually thank someone." Moka said making Ichigo smirk.

"What, you don't thank a lot of people? How ungrateful." Ichigo smirked.

"Be damned grateful we're in a room full of people and that I have no idea what your blood would do to me if I tasted it." Moka growled back at him making Ichigo smirk. "Don't tempt me."

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the changing room in the volleyball uniform which was a red shirt with a white vest and a pair of black running shorts, he sighed as he glared across the gym at Tatsuki who was with the rest of the team who were already getting into their stretches. Walking over he was soon spotted by Tatsuki who turned to face him.

"About time I got your ass out on the court." Tatsuki told him.

"Just hack it Tatsuki, you can't win without me."

"Bite me." Tatsuki growled back at him. "Quite frankly you're here because I haven't spent any time with you since... you know." She said meaning how he had regained his powers after the whole Xcution fiasco. "Since then you've been working, playing sport or just being a loner."

"I'll have you know my loner time as you call it! Is the only time I get to myself!" Ichigo told her.

"You spend more time with Keigo at the arcade then I see you at school. Come by the karate club and I'll whip your ass back into shape." She smirked at him.

"So me playing volleyball is because you're jealous of me spending more time with Keigo?"

"One more word Ichigo and so far up your ass my foot will go!" Tatsuki shouted at him making the taller teen sigh. "Now what's this rumour I hear about you dating the silver haired new girl?" She asked with an amused smirk.

"Say what!?"


	6. Volleyball and a Vampire

Ichigo sighed in annoyance as he stood next to Ryo who was the first to serve after the initial coin toss. Tatsuki was standing in front of him and he just knew that she was smirking. After having dropped the news of the rumour of Ichigo and Moka dating the referee of the match had called everyone to the court leaving Ichigo with an unanswered question and was currently hating Tatsuki as much as possible. He highly suspected that she either made up that there was a rumour, helped Keigo in making the rumour or was just enjoying his suffering.

He glanced at Ryo who was waiting on the whistle of the referee and then to the male student to his left who was nervously shaking simply being next to Ichigo... yeah Ichigo's still scared some of the students at the school, without even trying mind you. The whistle blew making Ichigo look back to the front as Ryo served the ball with practised excellence and the ball went straight over the net.

Ichigo saw the members of the other team work as a team hitting the ball as it came down until it was just before the net, he smirked as he saw one of the guys from the other team go in for a spike. The hit sounded with a resounding smack as it went straight for Tatsuki who hit it up and to Ichigo's left to the guy who had been nervously shaking before he hit it up above Ichigo.

"_Payback is a bitch."_ Ichigo smirked as the ball came down, he took a step back before punting the ball into the back of Tatsuki's head. The whistle blew as Tatsuki turned around with a murderous glare on her face Ichigo just smirked at her before Ryo hit him upside the head.

"What the hell was that?" She questioned irritated.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You want to fight with Tatsuki, by all means go right ahead, but do it on your own time." Ichigo opened his mouth to retort before Ryo growled at him. "I know you did it on purpose since I've seen you make damn good shots before. So get your head out of your ass."

"You got told!" Tatsuki laughed.

"Next ones going straight for your face!" Ichigo growled at her before Ryo stomped on his foot. "Fine! Whatever!" Ichigo growled. The match continued on for a full hour before Tatsuki's team finally won, Orihime had been cheering from the stands since the very beginning of the match as Keigo and Mizurio were with her watching the game. Ichigo stretched his arms out before the volleyball of the match smacked him dead in the face before falling to the ground and bouncing away as he saw Tatsuki standing there a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I'm not even going to respond to that, because quite frankly you're giving me a bigger headache then the ball right now." Tatsuki's eyebrow twitched as she glared at him. "So... piss off."

"Bite me!"

"Up yours!"

"Quite frankly I think you two get along like a house on fire." Mizurio chuckled as he walked up to them, Keigo by his side along with Orihime who was smiling as per her usually perky self. "I sense that it has become worse these last couple of months."

"She/He started it!" Both roared pointing at one another before going right back and glaring, the two childhood friends only getting chuckles from the other three. Ichigo simply huffed and turned away looking over the people exiting the stands that had stayed on to watch the volleyball match, to his surprise he actually saw Moka sitting in the stands still watching, he hadn't actually expected her to watch the match like she said she was going to. Simply raising his hand up he gave her a slight wave to come over and she nodded in return before standing up and walking down the steps towards them.

"Why are you bringing her over here!" Keigo cried at him. "She's mean!" He continued as Ichigo held him off with one hand palming his face away as Keigo tried to fight it.

"You're the one who attacked her first Keigo." Mizurio told him. "Thinking that she was Ichigo, remember?" Keigo simply groaned as he shook his arms from side to side trying to come up with a retort but ended up acting like a child.

"I haven't met the new girl yet. What is she like?" Orihime questioned. "Is she nice?"

"Hardly." Ichigo shrugged before Tatsuki smacked him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"You hardly know her and you're making an opinion of her already?" Tatsuki asked in annoyance.

"You're the one who came out with the rumour to say we were dating!" Ichigo shouted at the petite girl standing next to him who glared right back up at him.

"You're dating the new girl!?" Keigo shouted. "How could you! She beat me up Ichigo! You're a traitor!"

"I'm not dating anyone Keigo! Tatsuki said there was a rumour going around!"

"Was there?" Orihime questioned tapping her finger on her chin. "I didn't hear about it and Chizuru would of told me as soon as she heard it, or Mahana or one of the other girls..." She continued to ponder wandering if she had heard if Ichigo would be dating someone, surely someone would of told her the big news. "I don't recall anything."

"Possibly because there was no rumour?" Mizurio questioned with a slight smirk as he tapped away on his phone simply glancing up from the screen for a short moment to gauge Ichigo's reaction. "Maybe Tatsuki just wanted to annoy Ichigo again." Ichigo's murderous glare turned to Tatsuki who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I have to say, it worked perfectly." Tatsuki said confidently as Ichigo's gaze hardened, Tatsuki barely bothered by it, she had seen Ichigo pissed at her before so this was nothing new.

"I'll kill you!"

"Bring it!"

"Did I miss something here?" Moka questioned as she stood next to the glaring teens who both scowled and glared at the silver haired vampire who simply cocked an eyebrow. To the others surrounding them they would think that Moka would be thinking that the two were arguing about something and were now blaming it on her, however Moka had heard the entire conversation with her powerful hearing. But she needed to play the part as a human so she played on human ignorance.

"It's nothing." Ichigo mumbled as he straightened up. "Tatsuki's just being her usual self."

"What's that mean!?" Tatsuki snapped at him.

"You're a bitch!" Ichigo snapped back at her.

"That's it!" Tatsuki tackled Ichigo onto the ground as Keigo and Mizurio both sighed as they saw the two rolling around on the ground trying to gain the upper hand. Surely Ichigo would of instantly gained it however he wasn't about to use his spiritual powers against Tatsuki when he knew that it'd only make her gloat that he needed his powers to overcome her and that just didn't fly with the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"I'm Orihime!" The auburn haired girl greeted walking up to Moka who looked her over with her piercing crimson red eyes. "You're the new student right?"

"That's right." Moka nodded. "Moka Akashiya."

"I'm Orihime Inoue it's nice to meet you!" She smiled at her giving her a full greeting. "I'll be happy to show you around any time."

"Ichigo's already helped with that." Keigo told her making Orihime cock her head to the side as she stared at Keigo. "When you were running late during lunch..." He said knowing Orihime had been with Uryu helping deal with a Hollow.

"Maybe that's why I didn't hear the rumour." Orihime mused.

"We just figured out that there was no rumour Orihime, Tatsuki was just messing with Ichigo." Keigo told her making Orihime grin.

"That's right!" Orihime cheered.

"Rumour?" Moka questioned making the three heads turn to her to see her with a questioning look not knowing Moka already knew what they were talking about, it was going to be fun to see them squirm around the truth.

"Ah well you see..." Keigo began.

"Tatsuki said that you and Ichigo were dating so that she'd get on Ichigo's nerves." Orihime told her bluntly, the smile never leaving her face shocking Moka slightly at how the girl didn't even think to dart around the truth. "But it technically was a rumour, but I didn't even hear about it during the day so it mustn't have been true since Tatsuki made it all up."

"Orihime you're making this more confusing." Keigo told her. "Your incredibly beautiful and when it comes to school work you're with the top students in the grade but when your minds starts to wander... well it's confusing." He told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hehe, guess I do tend to let my mind wander." Orihime giggled. "But it' ok! The blue men haven't stole my homework in months and I've been able to hand it in on time!" She cheered jumping up and down on the spot. "But, the green fairies have been stealing my toothpaste..." She mumbled a little upset.

"_This girl either has some serious issues or Monsters just like to annoy her."_ Moka thought as she watched as Orihime went to talk about all these strange things that she said had been happening to her while Mizurio and Keigo simply had to be barraged with it as Tatsuki and Ichigo were currently on their feet and fighting one another. The duo was much more entertaining to watch rather then watch as Orihime bothered the two teens.

As she watched Ichigo and Tatsuki she could easily tell both had learnt their own styles of fighting. Tatsuki's stance was more suited for karate while Ichigo's was more relaxed and his body held more experience then Tatsuki's did. She didn't doubt Ichigo held loads more experience then the human girl but she wouldn't put it past Tatsuki to be on par with some strong monsters, not Vampires of course but others could be a possibility. With some training she could possibly even match Kokoa.

Shaking her thoughts from her mind she watched as the two dealt out blows, both easily dodging around each, before countering with grapples, Ichigo having more strength then the girl but Tatsuki had been studying daily for years and with that, Ichigo had ended up on his back Tatsuki's foot at his throat as she held his wrist twisting it in her grip.

"May I?" Moka questioned as she walked forward making Tatsuki look up at her with a surprised look before letting Ichigo's hand go who grumbled about good for nothing friends as he sat on the ground rolling his wrist slightly.

"Sure, I guess." Tatsuki said rolling her shoulders as Moka lifted her knee up and stretched held it up to her stomach for a second before repeating with her other leg. Ichigo watched her carefully before she gave him a light smirk making him huff and look away in annoyance. She turned back to Tatsuki who smirked as she stepped forward only to get a swift kick to the side making her eyes bulge in surprise at the power of the kick as her feet lifted up off the ground as the air left her lungs before the leg was pulled back from her stomach and she collapsed to her knees.

"Holy shit!" Tatsuki gasped holding her stomach on her knees. "That was hell of a kick." She said glancing up at Moka who pushed a few silver strands from her face. "How much do you train?"

"Enough." Moka said offering her hand to Tatsuki who took it and Moka pulled her up to her feet, she hadn't put her full strenght into that kick but it was still above basic human strength. She saw Ichigo glancing at her from the corner of her eye making her turn to him as he stood up. "Kokoa wishes to apologise for yesterday, walk home with me?" She questioned.

"Uh, sure I guess." Ichigo shrugged. "Soccer practice is probably over for now and we're heading in the same general direction." Ichigo turned to Keigo and Mizurio who were both sitting on the ground, backs to one another as they sat their as if they were worn out as Orihime smiled happily. "What'd you do to them?" Ichigo questioned.

"Nothing, I simply told them about the purple aliens that came from the sun that tried to sneak me off in their spaceship last night." Both Ichigo and Tatsuki face palmed as Orihime simply smiled. Moka rose a hand to her forehead, was this girl for real?

"Just give me a second to get changed and we'll head off." Ichigo said making Orihime raise an eyebrow as she saw that he was talking with Moka. The silver haired vampire simply nodded as she folded her arms as Ichigo walked off, Tatsuki mumbling something about getting changed as well as she walked off to the girls dressing rooms leaving Moka and Orihime standing there as Keigo and Mizurio were still in a daze.

"Are you and Ichigo going somewhere?" Orihime questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"He's walking me home, my sister owes him an apology." Moka simply stated as she glanced over to the auburn haired girl who had a slight frown on her face... Moka's eyes narrowed slightly as she saw it in the girls eyes, jealously. Even if it wasn't highly noticeable it was there if even just a trace, the girl held feelings for Ichigo and thought that Moka was moving in on him. With a scowl Moka unfolded her arms and turned full onto Orihime who looked up into her burning red eyes.

"I don't like him, like that." Orihime's eyes widened as she understood what Moka was stating. "I..." She gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes. "Just ended a relationship before I came here, I'm not looking to move onto another one any time soon." Orihime's eyes softened as she looked away ashamed. "I simply see Ichigo as a friend."

"I... I'm sorry." Orihime said softly. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"You weren't." Moka simply stated as Orihime gave her a questioning look. "It was in your eyes." She simply said as she looked away from the usually happy teen. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look to see Orihime looking at her with a soft smile on her face and a caring look in her eyes.

"If you want to talk... about what happened, it's always nice to have a friend to talk with." She said making Moka's eyes widened in surprise at what Orihime was offering, something she had never had before, a friend to confide in about boys and other things. She'd never had that before, she doubted she would of ever gotten the chance to talk about such things with Kurumu or Mizore and she would have never gone to Yukari or Ruby with her thoughts. But this girl who she had just met that afternoon was already offering her something her friends at Yokai never had. A friend to confide in.

"I..." Moka started off nervously. "I... I think I'd like that." She said softly making Orihime smile at her.

"Just when you're ready." Orihime told her. "We'll make a thing out of it, you can come sleep over and we'll get tons of ice cream and fill our faces!" She cheered. "Or we can go to your house if you'd prefer." Orihime said before her eyes widened. "Oh you said you had a sister! What's her name?" She asked eagerly wanting to know more about her new silver haired friend.

"Kokoa." Moka smiled. "She'll be starting here in a few days, she is simply a little under the weather at the moment." Orihime nodded in understanding.

"I'd like to meet her."

"I'll be sure to introduce you." Moka told her before she saw Ichigo walking out of the change rooms in his school uniform, bag with him as he walked over to them. "Ready?" Moka asked and Ichigo simply nodded.

"Orihime, don't you have work this afternoon?" Ichigo questioned making Orihime think for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Ah! I have work! I've gotta go! I'm late as it is!" She cried looking at her watch. "I was suppose to leave half way through her volleyball game!" She said running off to the exit of the gym. "Bye! I'll cya tomorrow!" She called out as Ichigo simply rose his hand up in a farewell as Moka watched her run out of the gym.

"Sometimes I wonder how she is still employed at the bakery." Ichigo mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Either she has a boss like mine or they really need the people." He said before glancing at Moka as they began to walk for the exit of the gym. "Didn't you say that it'd be better for Kokoa to stay away from me for the time being?" Ichigo questioned.

"I did." Moka nodded in confirmation. "But, there is no telling when your blood is out of your system so by you simply being near her should be able to tell me when." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"So what, I'm your guinea pig?" He growled at her causing her to smirk. "That's real nice."

"Well I'm _hardly_ nice now am I?" Making Ichigo pause in his step as he remembered telling Orihime and the others that he hadn't thought Moka was nice, she simply glanced over her shoulder and gave him a light smirk. "I'm a vampire Ichigo, my hearing is a lot sharper then you'd think."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Ichigo mumbled as he followed after her.

"Plus, Kokoa has to apologise for what she did." Moka told him as the exited the school grounds. "She shouldn't of given into temptation to your scent, she should have been stronger then that." She told him making Ichigo wander if his scent was something desirable to vampires and if it was... what effect was it having on Moka right now? Shrugging the thought off he simply continued to walk beside the vampire having idle chat on their way.

"So you think it'll happen?" Mizurio questioned as both he and Keigo watched as the two walk away from just outside the gym doors.

"Who knows." Keigo shrugged. "She's mean, he's mean. Perfect match. Screw opposites attract." Keigo mumbled.

"They're practically made for each other."

"Who's made for each other?" Tatsuki questioned having walked out of the gym and hearing just the last bit of their conversation.

"You and Keigo." Mizurio smiled back at her.

"Like hell!" Both Keigo and Tatsuki shouted at him causing him to chuckle and turn back to his phone.


	7. Walk Home and a Vampire

The slightly odd duo walked down the street, both dressed in their school uniforms and both holding their own respective book bags. Ichigo and Moka had both been idly chatting with one another on there way home, filling in the time between the walk from school to Moka and Kokoa's house. For a vampire and a Soul Reaper the talk was somewhat... unexpected and non inhuman like one might expect.

"So let me get this straight." Ichigo said as he leaned forward and stared up at her. "You've never had a cell phone?"

"What's wrong with that?" Moka huffed in annoyance. "I had no need of one and right now don't have the desire to have one." She continued as she folded her arms. If anyone walked past the duo they would never even begin to suspect that one was a monster from legend while the other guided the souls of the dead to the afterlife, they would of just thought that they were two high school students walking home from school together.

"What if you needed one?" Ichigo questioned.

"Why would I need such a thing?" Moka asked back. "I neither have anyone to communicate with nor do I have anyone I wish to speak to that I cannot do face to face." She continued. "What is your desire to have one?"

"Well, Yuzu or Karin can reach me whenever they need something, work calls me almost daily and since I'm not home they call my cell phone and if I need to get a hold of someone I can do so wherever I am." Moka simply crossed her arms as they walked. "Well don't you think it'll be awkward when you start to gain friends and they ask for your phone number only for you not to have one?" Moka paused in her step alongside Ichigo who stopped after she had. "Humans are a judgemental bunch, especially teenagers."

"You're mocking me now aren't you?" She questioned narrowing her crimson eyes. "My lack of knowledge on humans is humorous to you, isn't it?" She growled out.

"No, not at all." Ichigo shrugged as he walked forward. "Sorry to offend."

"You didn't." She huffed once more as she matched his stride as they walked. "Perhaps it may be a good idea for me to get one, one for Kokoa as well, had we need to contact one another at one point." She mused.

"See, good reason to get one." Ichigo told her.

"What are you a sale's person?" She questioned with a slight smirk. "You never did tell me what your job entailed, could it possibly be that you work for a cell phone distributor?"

"No, nothing like that, it's just a part time thing, nothing worth mentioning." Ichigo chuckled, knowing Moka she'd bother him at work by calling him just like Kisuke did but instead of being bored and just wanting to have tea, she'd make him do things, god knows what things but it'd be best of Ikumi and Moka never met, he'd never have any spare time on his hands. The two simply walked along Ichigo having placed his hands in his pockets as he walked beside Moka.

Moka took a chance and glanced out of the corner of her eye at the teen walking beside her, she had to admit that Ichigo's features were much more appealing that she had first thought of him. He was actually quite handsome, she could see what Orihime liked in his looks if that is what she was going for but she had the inkling feeling that there was something else that warranted the girls affections for him. Another thing she had noticed was that he wasn't an idiot, he was actually quite smart being in the top twenty of their year.

The silver haired vampire tilted her head slightly as to not show that she was looking him up and down. From how he was fighting Tatsuki he had strength in his human body along with his spiritual one and in his spiritual form his power was overwhelming, even for her, a vampire. That other Soul Reaper even had the power to put fear into her father that was a feat in it's self.

"So, plans for the weekend or just settling in?" Ichigo questioned.

"What?" Moka questioned after snapping herself out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing on the weekend?" Ichigo asked as they entered Moka's street.

"Hmm, haven't given it much thought." Moka mused. "Perhaps buying cell phones." Ichigo chuckled at that. "I may even grace you with my phone number." She smirked.

"Why would I want that?" Ichigo questioned with a smirk of his own as he saw Moka's falter slightly. "You'd probably just ring me up wandering if the number you dialled was a pizza joint." He said with a fake over drawn out sigh. "Then I'd have to explain to how you'd use a phone and that... well that's just not..." Ichigo stopped as Moka had whipped around and was facing him dead on glaring into his eyes.

"You annoy me." She simply growled at him.

"Well... kudos." Ichigo told her smirking once more.

"Want to know what happens to people who annoy me?" She questioned making Ichigo cock an eyebrow before Moka simply rose her foot and stomped it into the gravel which caused cracks to appear all around them, Ichigo's eyes widening at how much strength she was showing with a single act, Tatsuki had been kicked by that very same leg, Moka must have been holding a lot of her strength back he realised. "I show them their place."

"Now what did the road ever do to you?" Ichigo questioned making Moka raise her hands up and go to reach for his jacket before stopping, frustration clear on her face.

"Gah! You're so irritating!" She shouted at him and Ichigo had to laugh as she pulled away from him and took her place by his side and they began to walk along once more.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Ichigo chuckled. "Your 'I don't take anything from anyone' attitude is just to tempting to play on." He told her.

"I can't help it, it's the way I was brought up." Moka told him. "Both Kokoa and I were taught that Vampires were superior to all, since my father took us to this town I've come to realise how wrong that is." She told him honestly before looking at him. "I'd never even heard of Hollows, Soul Reapers, Arrancars or Quincy's before."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Until two years ago neither did I." Ichigo shrugged. "Sure I could see ghosts since I was around seven or eight but I couldn't determine the difference until after I was nine." He told her and she could sense that there was more of a story to it but saw a far away look in his eyes and figured it was something personal. "To be honest in the time that I've had these powers, the idea of monsters vampires and such... they never even crossed my mind."

"I thought you'd be more surprised to find out about us." Moka told him honestly, she was still surprised at how relaxed he was simply walking by her. Sure by what she knew his species strength dwarfed her own but still he being a human originally with no prior knowledge to their existence, she expected some shock. But there was nothing. She remembered how Tsukune reacted when he found out that he was in a school for monsters and he being the only human there. "You know, you might have fit in at Yokai Academy." She told him.

"Yokai Academy?" Ichigo questioned.

"The school I went to before here, it was a school for monsters." Moka told him.

"Right." Ichigo nodded as he glanced at her form the corner of his eye. "How come you transferred?" He watched her face go from thoughtful to down right angry.

"It's none of your business." She told him, her tone harsh.

"Right, sorry." Ichigo told her raising his hands up in defence. "Not my business..." He said offhandedly as they walked along before Moka let out a soft sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't leave on the best of terms." She told him, she didn't mean to snap at him like that just the feelings were still fresh in her mind.

"Expelled? Not fun, I know." Ichigo told her making her laugh lightly.

"No, not what I meant." Moka told him with a small smile wandering if he was trying to cheer her up. "There... there were just complications." Ichigo simply nodded as they walked towards Moka's house, they could see it a few blocks down. "Orihime seems nice."

"Yeah?" Ichigo mused. "I guess, she's a bit of an airhead at times." Moka had to suppress her laughter at that.

"I gathered as much as soon as she started to talk about aliens." Moka told him making him crack a smirk. "How long have you been friends with her?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at her wandering where she was going with this.

"Ah... well." Ichigo gained a thoughtful look. "I guess just a little under two years." Ichigo said surprising her slightly, she figured with how much Orihime liked him it would have been a lot longer then that, perhaps even a crush since childhood. "She's been friends with Tatsuki and that's how I came to know her." Ichigo shrugged. "She's more Tatsuki's friend I guess."

"She has powers like you?" Moka questioned having gained the feeling of something else among several members of the class she had been in earlier today, this was just going to confirm it.

"Not exactly..." Ichigo said running a hand through his hair. "Orihime's power... well we're still trying to figure that out. Chad's is easy, he's a fullbringer." Moka opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say about it. "It's a power that certain people have." Ichigo told her. "It may never come to light but it's gained when a person's mother was attacked by a hollow with that person in the womb."

"So it's passed on from the hollow to the child?" Moka asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. "When I lost my powers the year before last I didn't have anything until I found a group and got my fullbring."

"You lost your powers?" Moka questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah, for seventeen months." Ichigo shrugged. "Long story, no need to go into it." He chuckled awkwardly not really wanting to dwell on it. "Anyway, Orihime's power might possibly be a fullbring itself but she hasn't found the interest to delve into it's origins so we haven't bothered about it either." He explained as they turned into the yard and began to walk up to the door. "Oh, and Ishida he's a Quincy, you haven't met him yet. Biggest prick out there... you might actually get along with him."

"To think I thought we were getting along because you were one." Moka smirked as she opened the door and walked in, Ichigo simply shook his head in amusement as he followed in after her. "Kokoa, I'm home." Moka called out as she slipped off her shoes, Ichigo doing the same as he placed his book bag down next to them. Ichigo glanced up to see Kokoa standing behind the kitchen counter, knife in one hand tomatoes in the other, head tilted slightly as she stared at them.

"Welcome home..." Kokoa said before getting a slightly glazed look in her eye.

"Kokoa." Moka stated making the dazed girl look at her older sister. "You alright?" She questioned wandering if her sister was going to pounce at any moment, if she did she just hoped the knife was out of the way, she didn't need an accident happening any time soon.

"I... I'm fine." Kokoa said snapping herself out of it and placing the knife down on the table. She turned and opened the fridge door before crouching down and rummaging through the contents, Moka noticing that the fridge had been fully stocked showing that Kokoa had done some shopping.

"Our blood packs came today." Kokoa told her making Moka sigh in relief, if Kokoa had been drinking other blood there was less concern to be held with Ichigo. Ichigo simply cocked an eyebrow as Kokoa pulled out a blood bag and placed it on the bench before pulling two glasses out. She looked up to Ichigo before turning back to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice before placing it on the bench next to the blood bag and puled out a third glass.

"Well, seems everything is better..." Ichigo said awkwardly, not really knowing how to act in such a situation as this.

"Take a seat." Moka told him gesturing to the table.

"Sure." Ichigo nodded as Moka walked up beside Kokoa who was opened the blood bag before pouring it into one of the glasses, her hand shaking. Moka placed a hand on her sisters making the orange haired girl look up at her. Moka gave her a slight smile before taking the blood bag off her and pouring the crimson liquid into the glasses and handed one to Kokoa who immediately sculled the entire glass down.

"Take the next one slow." Moka simply smiled as she poured her sister another glass. "You making dinner?"

"Preparing." Kokoa nodded. "How was school?" She questioned as she began to prepare the food once more.

"It was... interesting." She smiled. "Fun even." She continued as she looked over at Ichigo who was glancing around the room, he had only gotten a short glance at it the previous night. Kokoa noticed the look Moka was giving Ichigo and rose an eyebrow at her before shaking her thoughts away.

Everything with Tsukune just happened the day previous she doubted Moka would start having feelings for another straight away but in saying that... The phantom Moka was the one to first form a true friendship with Tsukune and the real Moka just seemed to be an add on to that friendship, so quite frankly Moka could very well see Ichigo as her very first friend that she had made. Moka poured Ichigo a glass of juice before putting the blood bag and juice bottle back into the fridge.

"You're going to apologise to Ichigo when he's here." Moka told her making Kokoa stiffen slightly. "Don't worry, I'll be close by so you don't loose yourself." She simply nodded as Moka picked up her glass of blood and Ichigo's glass of orange juice before walking over to the table. Ichigo eyed the glass of blood that was set on the table before glancing up at Moka who placed the glass of juice down in front of him. "Would you preferred blood to juice?" She questioned with an amused smirk.

"I'm good." Ichigo told her bringing the glass of juice to his lips as Moka did the same with her glass. "She seems to be doing better."

"She can still hear you." Moka smirked. "Vampires remember." Ichigo simply sighed as he looked up to see Kokoa looking over at them as she went about cutting up food. He simply smiled awkwardly at her as she looked back down to what she was doing. "So, do you want to stay for dinner?" Moka questioned making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"Ah... well..."

"What, our hospitality isn't good enough for you?" The vampire questioned with a grin, she was enjoying her idle banter with Ichigo.

"Did I say that?" Ichigo questioned raising an eyebrow with an amused smirk of his own. "Sure, if Kokoa's making enough."

"Is that alright Kokoa?" Moka questioned.

"Ah... s-sure. I guess." Kokoa said with a nod. Ichigo nodded to Moka as he pulled out his phone from his pocket making Moka raise an eyebrow at him.

"Another reason a cell phone is useful." Moka simply huffed as Ichigo dialled the number before raising it up to his ear.

"_Kurosaki Clinic, you stab em we slab em."_

"Hey Karin." Ichigo greeted with a slight chuckle at Karin's phone greeting.

"_Hey Ichigo, what's up?"_

"Tell Yuzu I won't be home for dinner tonight, eating at a friends so there is no reason to make a plate for me." Ichigo told her, there was silence before he heard the sound of the phone being handed to someone else, he heard Karin huff in annoyance in the background and rose an eyebrow wandering what had happened.

"_ICHIGO!"_

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted pulling the phone from his ear. "Damn it Karin, why'd you have to put him on the phone." He mumbled holding the phone off to the side.

"_Is she pregnant yet!?"_ Isshin yelled from the other end of the line his voice could be heard from the speaker of the phone as Ichigo held it away from his ear.

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled hanging the phone up as he looked up to stare at a wide eyed Moka who was looking at him. "Sorry... my old man's kind of nuts..." Ichigo told her before she burst out laughing. "What's so funny!?" Ichigo shouted at her.

"Your face is completely red!" Moka laughed holding her sides. "Just how embarrassed are you on a scale of one to ten right now?" She said her laughter dimming down to that of a light chuckle.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted his face going even redder.

Kokoa watched the two from where she was standing in the kitchen preparing dinner and had to smile as she saw Moka smiling and laughing, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Moka like this, if ever. Enjoying spending time with someone and just hanging out. Being Vampires they had an image to uphold, simply talking with other species was seen as a chore among vampires but with a stronger being such as Ichigo... well it wasn't the same.

She looked over to Ichigo and had to smile, he was making Moka laugh after what had happened with Tsukune just yesterday. Hell he was getting her to laugh just in general, even Tsukune hadn't managed to do that. She'd have to thank him after she apologised for what had happened the previous night.


	8. Dinner with a Letter and a Vampire

Kokoa set the plates down on the table before taking a seat beside Moka, even with the other blood that she had been drinking Ichigo's scent had been driving her instincts insane. At one point during cooking she had gone off into a daze and almost burnt the food. She had just imagined herself sinking her fangs into his neck once more and feeling the euphoric feeling again. Moka had noticed Kokoa's slight discomfort and wandered just how much Kokoa had been affected from Ichigo's blood, glancing up at Ichigo as he ate he rose an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He questioned before she rose her hand up making him lean away from her a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Experiment." Moka simply stated and his eyes widened in surprise as her hand lashed out, her nail pricking into his neck to fast for him to even react in his human body, when Moka pulled her hand away he saw a drop of blood on her finger nail making him scowl in annoyance at her before seeing Kokoa's wide eyes as she locked onto the drop of blood located on Moka's finger. Moka glanced at Kokoa from the corner of her eye only to see the orange haired girl look down back at her plate.

"A little warning next time." Ichigo mumbled as he rose a hand to his neck to see if any more blood was forming from his neck and was surprised when he felt none. Moka simply shrugged as she moved her finger to her own glass of blood and the three watched Ichigo's drop of blood fall into the crimson life liquid within the glass already.

"That should weaken it somewhat." Moka explained.

"Should?" Ichigo questioned. "Because quite frankly I'd appreciate it very much if you weren't looking at me like a piece of steak." Ichigo told her.

"Oh? Who's to say I already don't?" She gave him a slight smirk making Ichigo glare lightly at her as she chuckled before raising the glass up to her lips, not taking her eyes from Ichigo's as the blood touched her lips and travelled into her mouth only for her eyes to open wide and look down into the glass, even that small drop of blood could be determined in half a glass of other blood? Tilting the glass up she downed the entire glass of blood before placing it on the table and taking a deep breath as she stared wide eyed at seemingly nothing.

"You alright?" Ichigo questioned making Moka's eyes shoot to his to see him with a concerned look in his eyes, it was hard to spot on his usual scowling face but there was a hint of it within his brown eyes. She rose a hand to her mouth and wiped a thin trail of blood from her lip and nodded.

"Sorry, just your blood is highly distinguishable." Moka told him. "You're really lucky Kokoa, any more and you'd have been lost." Kokoa lowered her gaze at that, she tilted her head up and looked at Ichigo from the corner of her eyes, Ichigo looking over to her with a questioning look.

"Sorry... about you know." Ichigo simply smiled lightly and shrugged it off.

"Come on, who hasn't drank a strangers blood before." He chuckled awkwardly. "Sure I haven't but I don't need blood as a nutritional resource, so I don't count. Just as long as you ask next time." Ichigo said awkwardly not really knowing what to say as he rubbed the back fo his head awkwardly.

"Then can I?" Kokoa questioned with a wide eyed look, her green eyes brimming with a natural hunger that Ichigo instantly noticed.

"Certainly not!" Moka said with a commanding tone making Ichigo and Kokoa look to her. "Right now any more of your blood in Kokoa's system will push her over the edge, she'd have get every bit of blood out of her system before tasting yours again. Even then it'd have to be in small doses to make her system begin to get accustomed to it." She explained, her mind running a hundred miles a minute, a simple drop of blood had put her into a high state of mind. _"If it's possible, both Kokoa and I can become accustomed to Ichigo's blood and won't have to worry about the Blood Craze."_ She thought.

"You guys can be accustomed to blood?" Ichigo questioned slightly surprised.

"It is possible." Moka nodded. "Although... it would require constant resistance in the vampire to feed continuously on yo- I mean the person's blood." Moka told him making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at the slip up. "At the beginning it would be hard but soon enough the vampire would become accustomed to it and instead of going into a Blood Craze they'd simply enjoy the power within the blood."

"I broke two cupboard doors today." Kokoa said sheepishly. "From the blood in my system my strength was out of control all morning but it subsided around midday, even now I can feel an overwhelming strength." She said raising her hand up clenching her hand into a fist before relaxing it.

"Your blood certainly is amazing." Moka said staring at Ichigo making him laugh awkwardly at the hungry look she was giving him.

"So, can we try?" Kokoa questioned making both Ichigo and Moka to look at the younger vampire.

"Try what?" Ichigo asked.

"Getting accustomed to your blood." Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the green eyed girl.

"Not tonight Kokoa." Moka told her sister who deflated somewhat her hopes of getting such powerful blood in her system once more fading away. "Perhaps soon if Ichigo agrees." Both vampires looked at Ichigo who was scratching the back of his head out of nervous habit.

"Uh... I'll think it over." Ichigo told them. The three settled into more comfortable topics for conversation, Kokoa asking about Karakura high and how Moka's first day went. Ichigo saw that Kokoa admired Moka a lot and Moka seemed to be trying to inform Kokoa of everything she could as if she had already missed out on too much. After dinner was finished and the dishes had been washed and put away the three sat around the table having idle chatter, Ichigo learning more about the vampire customs that the two had been brought up on before the conversation turned back to Ichigo.

"So this Soul Society, what's it like?" Kokoa questioned him making him raise an eyebrow slightly at the question.

"Well, it's pretty big." Ichigo nodded at his own very in-depth description. "I haven't seen all of it, it's like a world all of it's own. You have the Seretei where the Soul Reapers reside then the Rukon Districts where the other souls dwell, there are three hundred and twenty districts or so I'm told. I haven't really ventured out of the Seretei apart from when I've needed too." He shrugged. "Don't go to the Soul Society often anyway, bunch of stuck up whiny politicians who wave around swords with sticks shoved way to far up their asses if you ask me."

"Like you're any different." Moka smirked however she wasn't expecting the serious expression in return, her smirk turned into a slight frown.

"I don't agree with a lot of what the Soul Society does. I've gone against them in the past and if things don't change I'll probably go against them in the future too. There are just some things you don't do. End of story." He shrugged. Kokoa noticed the slight tension building in the room and decided to step in.

"What about the hollows, where do they come from?" Kokoa questioned.

"Another realm known as Hueco Mundo." Ichigo told her. "Been there once, it's always night and it's a massive desert apart from Las Noches which is a massive structure you can see everywhere above the forest of Menos." He told her. "Las Noches is where the Arrancars reside."

"And the Arrancars are..."

"Hollow's that have gained powers of a soul reaper." Ichigo told her. "They've regained human appearances mostly, wield zanpakuto's like soul reapers and no longer resort to instincts that tell them to hunt and devour other souls, but some still do." Kokoa nodded as Moka placed a hand to her chin in thought.

"If hollows could gain the power of soul reapers, then wouldn't it be possible for the same to apply for soul reapers? To gain the powers of hollows?"

"It's possible." Ichigo nodded. "It's called a Vizard, where the hollow's remove their masks soul reapers adorn hollow masks. It's a risky procedure and the first lot that became Vizards were ordered to death." Both Kokoa's and Moka's eyes widened at that. "Kisuke brought them to the world of the living after stabilising their conditions and has been exiled from the Soul Society ever since." He shrugged. "You go against Soul Society and you're practically declaring war, even if it wasn't your fault to begin with." He sighed.

"Wait you said the first lot... were there more to gain Vizard status?" Moka questioned as Ichigo sighed once more and leaned forward placing his arms on the table.

"You're looking at him." Ichigo told them making their eyes widened. "Although I haven't felt the bastard since I regained my powers, could be possible he's gone along with my fullbring." Ichigo shrugged. "Right now he's either being quiet or he's gone and quite frankly I don't care either way." He told them, both girls wandering who he was talking about but didn't bring it up. "But that's enough about that anyway." He chuckled before glancing up at the clock on the wall. "Well I should probably get going, thank you for dinner Kokoa it was good."

"It's alright." Kokoa told him.

"Maybe I'll see you around at school tomorrow." Kokoa nodded her head as Ichigo rose from the table, Moka and Kokoa doing the same as they walked him to the door to where he was putting his shoes on.

"Volleyball again tomorrow?" Moka questioned.

"Soccer practice, then work." Ichigo told her. "I'm sure the Volleyball team wouldn't mind you joining. Tatsuki's probably going to hound you on joining knowing that you're above average strength." He smirked as Kokoa sent a slight glare up at her sister who simply smirked in return. "Anyway, I'll cya tomorrow, probably."

"Probably?" Moka questioned, wandering if he was going to skip.

"Ah, tomorrow's my patrol day. You know how Orihime was late today? She was out with Ishida on patrol, tomorrow I go and if any appear during class time I'll have to run out to deal with it." Moka simply nodded in understanding before Ichigo opened the door after picking up his book bag and saying goodbye. Moka said that she was going to have a shower and get changed as she headed for the bathroom, Kokoa watched as her sister left and heard the shower turn on before she slipped on her shoes and ran out of the house to see Ichigo half way down the street. Running to catch up to him, he turned and tilted his head at her.

"Uh, hi." Kokoa said slightly awkwardly underneath Ichigo's gaze.

"Hi..." Ichigo said before leaning away slightly from her. "You didn't come for a drink did you?"

"No!" Kokoa huffed out in annoyance with a slight pout. "I... I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Two things really." Kokoa said toying with one of her pigtails. "First was for accepting my apology."

"Really, it's nothing. I can't exactly hold it over you." He told her. "So don't worry about it." Kokoa simply nodded. "And the second?" Ichigo questioned.

"For making Moka laugh." She smiled up at him.

* * *

-1 Month later-

"I find this school much better then Yokai." Kokoa said as they began to walk home from school, Kokoa had asked Ichigo if he wanted to come around for dinner however Ichigo had told her he had to work but would call her after to see what was happening. Since Moka had gone out and bought herself and Kokoa cell phones.

"It's more relaxed then Yokai Academy, that's for sure." Moka nodded in agreement. "We're not constantly fighting and the humans aren't as bad as what I had imagined them to be. If anything they're more civil then monsters." She added.

"I find that girl odd though." Moka had to smile at that, Orihime had taken a big liking to Kokoa and practically glomped the shorter girl every time she saw her in the halls. Sure with her strength it didn't affect Kokoa and she could of easily thrown the girl off but Orihime had introduced herself as one of Moka's friends along with Ichigo's and Kokoa didn't want to hurt any friendships her sister had formed at the school so she let it slide, but still showed her annoyance at such times.

"You'll get use to her, she kinda grows on you a bit." Kokoa simply shrugged as she folded her hands behind her head as they walked along, she had even been enjoying her own classes at the school sure there was no Monster History to read up on but there was Human History and it was actually interesting to learn up on human history, both vampires thought so.

The entire month that Kokoa had been attending school she had eaten lunch with Moka, that just happened to be with Ichigo most days also. Sure Moka was invited to sit with the 'girl group' as she liked to call them but the only one she really got along with out of that group was Tatsuki and Orihime. Tatsuki usually came and chatted with the silver haired vampire while sharing some insults with Ichigo which he retorted to without fail, Kokoa found their interactions with one another fun and even found herself bantering with Tatsuki and Ichigo at times, however she hated when they teased her about her height.

The whole testing Ichigo's blood to try and get accustomed to it... yeah that had been put on hold ever since Moka had tried it for the second time after the first taste she had mixed with other blood. Both Kokoa and Ichigo in his spiritual form had to the pull the silver haired Vampire off of him almost ripping his body's throat out in the process, he had a small scar on his neck from where Moka's teeth had been torn out of him. Moka had almost been pushed over the edge any more blood and she would have been lost to the Blood Craze so Ichigo had put the idea on hold.

Moka had agreed and until both agreed to do it again they wouldn't and this time she wouldn't be drinking from the source instead taking small amounts of his blood.

Moka stopped by the letterbox and pulled out several items, most was junk mail which Kokoa was all to happy to take of her hands enjoying what sales were in Karakura's shopping district. Moka simply flipped through the other letters and stopped on one and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Moka?" Kokoa questioned as she stood at the door looking back at her sister. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Moka assured her following after her sister into the house, the letter tucked neatly in between the other letters. Kokoa threw her bag onto the couch as she sat at the table looking through the junk mail as Moka set the letters down on the table. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Moka told her making Kokoa nod as Moka headed for her room. Kokoa watched her leave and frowned slightly as she saw her sister with one of the letters in her hand while the rest remained on the pile.

Moka closed her door and threw her bag onto the bed before looking down at the letter in her hand that was addressed to her. With a sigh and she quickly opened it before unfolding the page that looked to have been pulled from a work book, in pen was the letter addressed to her.

_Hi, Moka._

_If you haven't guessed already it's me, Tsukune. I wanted to apologise to you, I wanted to do it in person but I... I didn't know where you were until recently Ruby helped me find your address so I could post the letter, but I didn't just want to barge in on you or anything._

_I'm sorry Moka, I never meant to hurt you. What I said was stupid, I was being insensitive to your own feelings... to everyone's feelings. It took me a while to figure that out, that's why I'm writing to you now and not earlier. When I said, what I said... what I was trying to say was that I...I just wasn't there yet, picking one of you girls just wasn't something I was able to do. I don't know, I felt that without the other Moka I couldn't make a proper decision. _

_Heh... a lot of help that does now huh? I'm sorry Moka I really am. I know that we'll never go back to the relationship we had once but maybe if we work really hard at it maybe we could become friends again? I'd like to see you and I'm sure the others would too, we all miss you._

_Oh, a couple of things have changed. Two weeks after you left I transferred out of Yokai Academy and now attending a human school again, with the grades that I got last year I was able to enter a human school and not have to repeat a grade. Kurumu followed after me saying that her love wouldn't be stopped by pesky humans she did a bunch of extra credit to get her grades up so she could transfer, or something along those lines, I still wonder if she used her powers. _

_Her usual antics have been lessened since she gets sent to the principals office for indecent displays of affection. Mizore is transferring in next week, she had to go back to her village for a time to let her family know what was happening and her transfer was taking a little longer then usual. Yukari and Ruby are still at Yokai, both sad to see us transfer out. Maybe one day we could all meet up in the human world, maybe catch a movie or something._

_How are you enjoying your time in the human world? I hope you're making friends and enjoying yourself. How is Kokoa? I know she never really liked me but I hope she's doing well too._

_Anyway Moka, my cell phone number is at the bottom of the page if you want to catch up or just you know, talk. Again I'm really sorry, for everything that happened and one day I hope that we can get passed it all. _

Moka looked at the number down at the bottom of the page as she sat on the edge of her bed. She rose a hand to her face as she let the letter drop to the floor. She honestly didn't know how to react to it, should she be happy that Tsukune had tried to get in contact with her and apologised allowing her to accept his apology or should she be angry and tear the letter up and push Tsukune out of her life.

With a sigh she picked the paper up and walked over to her desk while folding the letter up and stuck it back in the envelop before placing it in one of the draws. A slight chime sounded behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see her phone on the bed. Walking back over she smiled as she saw it was a message from Orihime.

"_Hey Moka! Got the night of work, want to sleep over!?" _The message read making Moka smile at the ditzy girls message, they were seventeen yet she still wanted to have a sleep over? Typing the message back to her she began to pack an over night bag, she was seventeen and had never been to a sleepover before, she figured she'd try it out and maybe, Orihime could help with the whole Tsukune mess, she had once offered to help her out with it. Getting another chime from her phone she looked to the excited message Orihime had written back made Moka smile as she walked out of her room.

"Kokoa, I'm spending the night at Orihime's. Order some food or something." Kokoa looked up from the magazine she was reading to see her sister with an overnight bag.

"A sleepover?"

"Yeah, Orihime got the night off work and invited me around." Moka told her. "I thought I'd give it a try." She smiled making Kokoa smile as she watched Moka leave through the front door before her own phone went off in her pocket. Pulling the device out her eyes opened wide.

"_Yeah I can come round for dinner."_ Ichigo's message read.


	9. Sleepover with a Dinner and a Vampire

Moka stood in front of the wooden door, she looked over her shoulder over the balcony to see the complex she had entered, it was quite large and she was surprised to find that Orihime lived here. From what she knew of the happy teen she lived alone. Raising her hand up she knocked on the wooden door and simply waited before the door opened the reveal the busty orange haired girl who grinned widely at her.

"Moka! You're here!" Orihime cheered.

"Yeah, I kind of just came straight over." Moka told her with a small smile. "I hope that's alright."

"That's even better!" Orihime laughed before reaching out for the vampires arm and pulled her into the apartment. "Come in, come in!" She cheered, closing the door behind Moka. "Make yourself at home!" Moka looked around the apartment to see that Orihime had set out some snacks on the table. "Tatsuki will be here soon! It's going to be so fun!"

"Tatsuki's coming too?" Moka questioned.

"That's right! We do this every weekend that we can, it's been a tradition for years!" She laughed as they moved into the room and sat down. "We talk about everything to TV shows, to games and manga." Orihime said raising her fingers up with everything she lifted off. Moka frowned as Orihime continued to list off things that usually went on at her sleep overs, she figured with Tatsuki coming over she wouldn't be able to speak with Orihime about the situation with Tsukune. Moka's eyes widened slightly as Orihime leant over the table with one hand cupping her mouth. "We even talk about boys." She said in a hushed tone before giggling.

"Is that so?" Moka questioned with her usually amused smirk. "Boys, or just Ichigo?"

"Wha! Moka! Don't tease me!" Orihime cried waving her arms up and down making Moka smile. "You're just like Tatsuki!" Moka simply chuckled lightly as she smiled at Orihime, she was an innocent girl in Moka's eyes who loved all her friends. "We don't talk about him all that much..." She pouted.

"I'll be the judge of that when Tatsuki gets here." Moka chuckled again causing Orihime to puff her cheeks up. The two talked for a while, Orihime asking endless amounts of questions about every little thing she could think of that she hadn't asked the vampire already. It was twenty minutes later that there was a knock on the door, Orihime immediately getting to her feet and practically sprinted for the door and opened it wide with the same wide smile she had on her face as she had when answering the door to Moka.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cheered as Tatsuki stood in the doorway with a bag on her back strapped over one shoulder. "Moka's here too!" She cheered as Tatsuki followed Orihime into the apartment. Moka simply gave the tomboyish girl a slight wave in greeting.

"She drag you into this too?" Tatsuki questioned with a smirk as she placed her bag down and sat down at the table, Moka and Orihime either side of her.

"I wouldn't do that." Orihime pouted. "I invited her normally." She continued.

"The pipsqueak didn't want to come?" Tatsuki questioned Moka as she leaned back on her arms.

"Oh no! I didn't even think to invite Kokoa!" Orihime cried frantically.

"Would you like me to give her a call?" Moka questioned making Orihime eagerly nod her head. Pulling out her phone she dialled Kokoa's number and placed the device to her ear as Tatsuki and Orihime started up a conversation on her own. The dial tone rang out in her ear several times before her sister answered.

"_Moka?"_

* * *

-With Kokoa-

Kokoa paced in the kitchen going over everything she needed for dinner, she had spent the last twenty minutes mulling over what to cook before pulling everything out she needed to cook the food and to be honest, she had no idea why the hell she was so nervous about Ichigo coming over for dinner.

It's not like he hadn't been over for dinner before, in the month that her and Moka had been in Karakura Ichigo had stayed for dinner over a dozen times, sure it was always that the three of them... her Ichigo AND Moka... but this time. It was just him and her. Gripping the side of the kitchen bench she jumped slightly at the knock on the door. Taking in a deep breath she headed over to the door.

"_Come on Kokoa, this is nothing different to either eating lunch or having dinner."_ She thought to herself as she walked over to the door. _"Just... Moka's not here."_ She stopped in front of the door and took another deep breath before scowling at the closed door. _"Why the hell am I getting nervous!? I'm a damn vampire! I can deal with anything and I haven't even had his blood in my system and it's definatly not like I like the guy!"_ She huffed before she opened the door as Ichigo was just about to knock again. "Hey."

"Yo." Ichigo greeted as Kokoa stepped to the side letting Ichigo walk in, raising an eyebrow at the empty house, he didn't sense Moka's spiritual pressure anywhere. He had come to realise the different dark power surrounding the two vampires, they weren't as dense and dark as a Hollow's but they were stronger then a Gillian however even though it was there you still had to search for it to actually notice it.

"So... uh Moka went to Orihime's for um a sleep over." Kokoa said as she closed the door and followed Ichigo into the house.

"Geeze, Orihime dragged her to one of those? Tatsuki complains about them all the time." Ichigo said making Kokoa smile, at least Tatsuki received some torment from the orange haired girl who tormented her as soon as she saw the green eyed vampire in the halls of the school. "You're currently enjoying the torment Tatsuki and Moka are enduring right now aren't you?"

"What, I have to put up with it, why can't they?" Kokoa questioned as she walked around the kitchen bench, Ichigo noticing the food on the bench ready to be prepared. "So, dinner." Kokoa said standing in the kitchen hands on her hips. "With what we've got we have two dishes to decide on." She told him with a sigh.

"You don't want to cook?" Ichigo questioned making Kokoa shrug, standing in the kitchen with the ingredients ready to be placed into a meal she really didn't feel like it not after the day of tests she had to endure at school that day.

"You offering." She questioned.

"I'm hopeless in the kitchen." Ichigo chuckled before he gained a thoughtful look. "However..."

"Takeaway?" She suggested, wandering where she had put the menu's from nearby take out places.

"How about something new?" Ichigo asked making Kokoa cock an eyebrow at him wandering what he was getting at, he usually wasn't the one who suggested new things, he was the type of person who had a set routine and would rather stick to it. "Look, I can't cook you don't feel like cooking and we won't have to spend any cash." Kokoa glared at him slightly.

"Get to the point." She huffed.

"Yuzu's been bugging me to invite you and Moka around for dinner for ages now." Ichigo told her with a slight look of annoyance on his face at having to do tell her that.

"Your sister, right?" Ichigo nodded. "The one we met with you at the convenience store."

"The same one." Ichigo nodded. "She's a pretty good cook too, you won't have to worry about cooking." Ichigo shrugged. "So, up for it?"

"Ah... sure I guess." Kokoa nodded. "Um... just let me go get changed from my uniform." Ichigo nodded as Kokoa walked out of the room. Ichigo went about putting the food on the bench back to where it belonged. Soon enough Kokoa entered the kitchen again and was slightly surprised to see Ichigo putting the last of the food she had gotten out away. Ichigo glanced over at her, she now wore a pair of denim shorts that reached just below her knees with a long sleeved red and black striped shirt beneath a simple plain white shirt, her hair was done up in a side ponytail rather then her usual twin tails.

"Ready?" Ichigo questioned making Kokoa nod as she grabbed her phone and keys before the two walked from the house after slipping their shoes on, Kokoa having locked the door and walking with Ichigo down the street. She couldn't help but start to feel nervous, this was going to be the first time she'd ever visit Ichigo's house, even Moka hadn't been. They honestly knew nothing of his family apart from Yuzu who they knew was his little sister.

"Are... are you wearing perfume?" Ichigo questioned noticing the slight scent in the air making Kokoa's cheeks heat up slightly.

"Well if I knew I was going out to dinner I would of showered!" Kokoa huffed. "Don't read to much into it!" She glared at him making Ichigo raise his hands upin defence as they continued to walk down the street. The two had idle talk as they walked to Ichigo's house, he asked her how she was fitting in at school which she simply shrugged too. Kokoa hadn't really made any friends her own age always hanging out with them during breaks or free lessons. It wasn't bad per say but Ichigo thought it might have been nice for her to have some friends of her own age group.

"Oh uh... just one thing." Ichigo said stopping before the front door of his house making Kokoa raise an eyebrow at him. "Dad's... a little out there so um... just ignore him and everything will be fine."

"Ok then..." She trailed off as Ichigo opened the door, he took a step in a carefully waited before raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Walking further into the house Kokoa stood in the doorway wandering what was happening before her eyes widened slightly as she saw a man seemingly morph out of the wall covered in the same coloured paint as the wall and before she could even think to say anything the man attacked Ichigo.

"You said you wouldn't be home for dinner tonight!" He cried as he attacked making Ichigo duck instinctively as Isshin went sailing over Ichigo's head and tumbling down the hallway.

"What the hell! Would you stop finding new ways to irritate me!" Ichigo roared. "You painted yourself to hide in the freaking wall!?"

"Hey! I'm a ninja!"

"No you're not!" Ichigo shouted before Isshin cocked a painted eyebrow and tilted his head as he looked around Ichigo at Kokoa who was standing awkwardly in the doorway with a sweat drop. "This is..."

"My third daughter!" Isshin cried as he rushed past Ichigo's pushing the teen into the wall with a thud making him groan as Isshin hugged Kokoa. "You're my stupid boys girlfriend aren't you!? You're the one who's been keeping him away at all times of the night haven't you!? You can just call me daddy, dad, father or handsome!"

"Would you knock it off!" Ichigo shouted kicking his dad in the side sending him tumbling out of the door, Kokoa still standing there stunned not knowing what the hell was going on around her, her hair moving about from the force of the hit Ichigo had made. "It's not like that!" Ichigo shouted at his father.

"How long until she's due!?" Isshin asked jumping to his feet as if he hadn't just been kicked in his side by his son.

"She's not pregnant!"

"Ah, you still don't know where to stick it. I told you in the vagin-!" Ichigo's foot smashed into his father's face sending him flying across the yard and out into the street.

"This is why I don't bring people over! Because you're insane!"

"I'm just looking out for my boy! You need to know how to have proper sex with a woman! I want grandchildren one day!"

"We're not discussing this!" Ichigo shouted as he stormed past Kokoa and into the house. Kokoa stood there awkwardly as she looked over her shoulder to see Isshin walk up to her with a cheesy grin on his face, still covered in paint.

"Welcome to the family, I'm Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo's father."

"Kokoa Shuzen." Kokoa greeted. "A friend of Ichigo's." She told him as he patted her on the back and walked beside her as they entered the house. "So uh... does this usually happen?"

"What Ichigo brining a pretty girl home? Never!" He laughed.

"I meant the whole attacking Ichigo when he gets home..." Kokoa said.

"Oh, well I have to keep my boy on his toes!" Isshin laughed. "I honestly thought he was gay, but here you are and you're with him."

"I'm not with him... I'm just a friend." Kokoa told him.

"Right... 'friend'." Isshin grinned at her before giving her a wink of him understanding.

"No, just a friend." Kokoa told him.

"With benefits?"

"I'ma hurt you old man!" Ichigo shouted kicking Isshin in the face sending him tumbling back down the hallway. "Look, sorry about the stupidity of... that." Ichigo sighed. "Let me just tell Yuzu we're here for dinner then we'll head up to my room to stay away from him."

"You need condoms!" Isshin announced. "I've got plenty in the clinic!" He shouted running through the house.

"I don't need condoms! Just shut the hell up already!" Ichigo shouted.

"Right, you're trying to get her pregnant!" Isshin laughed from whenever he now was within the home. "Never mind about the protection we'll give you half an hour." Ichigo growled as he stormed into the kitchen where Yuzu was happily humming as she manoeuvred around getting everything ready.

"Yuzu, set two more plates at the table." Yuzu turned to Ichigo and saw Kokoa standing by his side.

"Oh! It's Kokoa! Is your sister here as well!?" She questioned excitedly running over to the two.

"No, it's just me." Yuzu pouted but nodded at the vampires answer.

"Well, maybe we'll get you both over here one night. I've been begging Ichigo to invite you to dinner for ages now. But Ichigo's a stupid head."

"Hey." Ichigo said making Yuzu grin at him.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She told them both.

"We'll be up in my room, Dad's being an ass so we're going to hide." Ichigo explained to her.

"Be sure to leave the door unlocked Ichigo." He gave Yuzu a slight glare making her smile sweetly at him as he turned and walked out of the kitchen, Kokoa following after him. The two walked up the stairs, Kokoa catching sight of Isshin crying over a poster of a rather beautiful woman before they ascended up the stairs. Ichigo opened the door to his room and Kokoa walked in surprised to find it neat and bland.

"Sorry about... everything." Ichigo groaned as he moved into the room and sat at his desk, Kokoa walking in and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It's fine... I think." Kokoa said awkwardly. "Your dad is..."

"Insane? Crazy? Demented? Insanely annoying? You can speak your mind." Icihgo told her making her chuckle lightly.

"I was going to say different." She told him as she folded her hands behind her head and leaned back on the bed. Ichigo glancing over to her to see her laying down on the bed, her shirt having rid up slightly showing the creamy white skin of her stomach. He glanced away to a pile of manga on his desk and threw one over to her, hitting her in the stomach. "The hell was that for?"

"Kill some time." Ichigo shrugged propping his feet up onto his desk as he picked up another manga and flipped it open as he leaned back in his chair. Kokoa simply shrugged and rolled over on the bed, flipping the cover of the manga over and beginning to read through it, the two passing idle talk about the characters of the series they were reading. Soon enough Kokoa's phone started to ring, reaching into her pocket and pulling the phone out she looked to see Moka was calling. Opening it up she propped her hand up on her elbow.

"Moka?"

X-X

"Hey Kokoa, what are you doing?" Moka questioned as Tatsuki and Orihime quietened down to be polite while she was talking on the phone.

"_Ah... nothing really."_ Kokoa told her, her voice said differently though but Moka simply shrugged it off.

"Anyway, Orihime was wandering if you wanted to spend the night here with us. Tatsuki's here too." Moka told her.

"_A sleepover at Orihime's?"_ Kokoa questioned. _"Why'd she want me there? Aren't you and Tatsuki enough?"_

"_Tatsuki's there too?"_ Another voice questioned.

"Is that Ichigo?" Moka questioned surprised at Ichigo's voice on the other end of the line both Orihime and Tatsuki give her questioning looks.

_"Ah, yeah. I'm at Ichigo's house."_

"His house?" Moka questioned even more surprised. "What are you doing at Ichigo's house."

"Oh oh oh! Tell Ichigo to come sleep over too!" Orihime cheered.

"Orihime that's not going to happen!" Tatsuki growled bopping her friend on the head making her whine. Moka simply shook her head in amusement.

"_Well you know how I invited Ichigo over for dinner before we left school but he said he had to work so he'd let me know when he finished?" _

"Yeah..."

"_Anyway after you left I got a message from him saying he'll come round, anyway when he did things happened I didn't feel like cooking so Ichigo invited me around to his house for dinner."_ Moka envisioned Kokoa simply shrugging on the other end of the phone. _"So we're just hanging out, reading manga."_

"_Tell her it's none of her business." _Ichigo's voice sounded through the phone making Moka's eye twitch, not even in the same house and he's pissing her off.

"Kokoa, put him on the phone."

"_She want's to talk to you."_

"_That's nice."_ Ichigo voice came back making Moka's grit her teeth.

"_Just take it!"_ Kokoa yelled before Moka heard a click and the line went dead.

"He hung up on me..." Moka said astonished before her eyes narrowed into a glare. "That bastard! He's so going to get it!" She growled gripping the phone tightly in her hand before sighing as she didn't want to crush it like Ichigo said she would eventually end up doing.

"So... Kokoa's at Ichigo's house?" Orihime questioned.

"Yeah, she's having dinner over there." Moka nodded as she put her phone away. "Sorry about that Orihime."

"It's ok! The three of us can just have a good time here!" She told her.

"Right." Tatsuki nodded.

"So, what do you usually do at a sleepover?" Moka questioned making Tatsuki sigh and look over to Orihime who was smiling widely.

"First of all!" Orihime cheered jumping to her feet. "Truth or dare!" Moka shared a glance with Tatsuki to see if she was being serious but apparently the girl was.


	10. Friends with a Walk Home and a Vampire

Ichigo and Kokoa both now sat on his bed, legs crossed as they stared at one another Ichigo had his hands upturned out in front of him as Kokoa had done the same with hers, the two were gauging each other, a challenge in both of their eyes. Ichigo had to admit in his human form he was no match for Kokoa's speed and power but still, he could tell when she was about to strike. A twitch in her hand made Ichigo snap his hands away as Kokoa's hands slammed into the bed with a heavy impact making her growl.

"Damn it!" Kokoa shouted. "You're cheating!"

"How so? It's a game of reaction and careful studying." Ichigo told her with an amused smirk as he saw the red head sitting across form him glaring at him. "Maybe you just suck." She barred her fangs at him and hissed making Ichigo chuckle barely phased at just how threatening it would have been to a normal human. "My go." Kokoa huffed as she rose her hands up watching Ichigo's own hands before quicker then she could react his hands slapped hers making her scowl. "You're meant to be a vampire right?" He taunted her.

"We're known for our short temper." She mumbled as Ichigo gave her an amused smirk.

"Never would of guessed." Her eyes narrowed more as he simply smirked and moved his hands back in front of him.

"Why are we even playing this stupid game?" Kokoa questioned as she watched Ichigo's hands.

"You said you were bored with reading manga." Ichigo shrugged as he twitched his thumb making Kokoa flinch off instinct make him chuckle lightly. "It's fine, let's stop." He told her as he wiped his hands down his pants, them stinging slightly from how hard Kokoa had been slapping her hands into his when she had hit him. She sighed as she placed her hands behind her and leaned back on them as she looked over Ichigo who was practically doing the same.

"You said your Dad knew that we were vampires." Kokoa stated making Ichigo nod. "You told him."

"Yeah, but knowing my Dad he would of known before you walked in the door, he may act like an imbecile but he's got a serious side to him at times and I think he knows a lot more then he let's on at times." Ichigo told her. "He's a soul reaper, although full soul reaper."

"You're not?"

"My mother was just a simple human." Ichigo shrugged. "Half human, half soul reaper." He told her making her purse her lips up in thought.

"I haven't met your mother yet..." She trailed off before seeing the slight down cast of Ichigo's eyes and her own widened slightly recognising the loss in his eyes. "Sorry..." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know." Ichigo told her as he swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. "Moka told me you have two other sisters." Ichigo said as he sat back down at his desk making Kokoa turn to him. "What are they like?" He asked.

"Uh..." Kokoa started. "Well... its... well vampires and human lives are different."

"You mean there is more then just sucking blood?" He questioned with an amused smirk.

"Wise ass." She chuckled before it died down somewhat. "Kahlua and Akua... well they're... scary." Kokoa said softly. "Really scary." She told him as she saw him giving her a curious stare. "We're... we're not really on talking terms. Kahlua is my full sister while Akua like Moka is my half sister, we all share the same father but not the same mother, apart from Kahlua and me." She explained.

"Well, what's your father like? I never really had a conversation with the guy." Ichigo told her as he sat back in his chair.

"I doubt you ever will." Kokoa chuckled lightly. "Daddy... well he's..." She glanced at Ichigo to see him with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Daddy?"

"Shut up!" She shouted throwing his pillow at him making his chair roll back on the ground from the impact of the pillow. Ichigo lowered the pillow and looked over to Kokoa to see her having pulled her knees up to her chest and was hugging them as she looked away. "We don't really have the relationship of a normal family, the closest is me and Moka and that's only been this past couple of months." Kokoa told him. "She left home when we were younger, to stay in the human world, we've just come back together this year." She explained to him.

"The way she acts sometimes I wonder if she's ever been to the human world." Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"That's easy to explain that's because of the seal." Kokoa said before her eyes widened slightly how she had just run her mouth, Moka didn't say she wanted the seal to be kept a secret or anything but she had mentioned that if she was going to tell anyone she would rather do it herself.

"Seal?"

"Ichigo, Kokoa." Yuzu said knocking on the door making Ichigo turn as Yuzu poked her head in. "Dinner is read." She smiled at the two.

"We're coming." Ichigo said as he stood from his chair, Kokoa standing from the bed before they followed Yuzu down stairs.

* * *

"You're lucky you had a shower before you came over." Tatsuki mumbled to Moka who was simply reading a magazine from a pile where she sat on the floor. She glanced up to see Tatsuki drying her long black hair with a towel, earlier after the first couple of rounds of truth or dare -which Moka realised she was going to be embarrassed by for the rest of her life and never tell a soul about said game- Orihime had propositioned a group bath, Moka instantly shut it down stating she had showered earlier at her house which was a lie, but a necessary one, she couldn't bathe in the water running through Orihime's apartment pipe network.

"Whys that?" Moka questioned although she felt she already knew the answer.

"Orihime... well let's just say Chizuru would love to bathe with her, she likes to know other girls sizes..." Tatsuki mumbled taking a seat next to the silver haired teen and taking a magazine off the pile and flipped through the pages. _"__She said she got it from Rangiku... that Soul Reaper woman."_ Tatsuki thought with a sigh.

"Sorry I left you to that fate alone." Moka chuckled lightly.

"It's fine, I'm use to it from her now." Tatsuki shrugged. "So, Kokoa's having dinner at Ichigo's?" She questioned.

"Apparently." Moka nodded as she flipped a page. "It's a first, even I haven't eaten over at Ichigo's yet."

"You guys have been hanging out a lot huh?" Tatsuki questioned making Moka look up with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just that during lunch times, before and after school and most weekends you're together with him, you and your sister that is." Tatsuki continued. "Rumours among the girls have evens started up about a love triangle between you three." Moka's eyes widened slightly as she heard that, she honestly hadn't even thought of it that way. Ichigo was a friend to both her and her sister, someone they didn't have to pretend to be human around. To hear now that there were rumours floating about... it was odd, she hadn't even really considered Ichigo in a romantic light like that, not that he wasn't desirable.

"Sure I don't believe half the crap those girls come up with, plus it's Michiru's constant fear of Ichigo that's spiking the rumours in the first place." Tatsuki shrugged it off making Moka frown slightly.

"It's not like that, plus Orihime has a thing for him. It's not like I'm about to step in on that." Tatsuki frowned at that and looked over her shoulder to where she had exited the bathroom, Orihime's singing could still be heard from behind the closed door and the sound of running water.

"You know... I love Orihime to death and she'll be my closest friend for years to come..." Tatsuki said turning back to Moka. "But... Ichigo will never see her the way she wants him to see her." Moka's eyes widened slightly as stared at Tatsuki who was looking downcast. Moka never thought she'd have a conversation like this with the martial artist tomboy. "Ichigo... it's hard to explain that damn knuckle head." Tatsuki chuckled lightly. "Sure one day, he'll look at a girl and think with his heart instead of his head but the day he does look at a girl, it won't be Orihime."

"How do you know?" Moka questioned. "How do you know that Orihime won't be the one to snatch him up?"

"Orihime and Ichigo are from two different planets." Tatsuki told her. "Where Orihime is kind and innocent, Ichigo's..."

"Ichigo's, Ichigo." Moka stated making Tatsuki nod her head.

"Yeah. Sure, if they ever got together, they'd be happy. For a time." Tatsuki told her. "For years or for months, they'd be happy but eventually... the novelty of it all would wear off, they would either split and it'd end badly or they'd begin to resent each other because they wouldn't part." She told her. "Don't get me wrong, they're both my friends and I'll support them in anything they do. If that involves them getting together, that's their choice. But if I was betting on it, I wouldn't be betting for them." Moka began to think over what Tatsuki was saying before Orihime's singing in the shower stopped and they heard the water turn off.

"I'll support Orihime if she finally works up the courage to tell Ichigo her feelings, however... Orihime knows that if someone gets to him first... I'll support Ichigo in his relationship as well. I'm friends with the both of them, I have to support them both." Moka had to smile at that, Tatsuki sure was loyal to her friends. "So if you decide to... you know, you've got nothing to worry about, from me or Orihime." She smiled.

"Until I get everything sorted, I don't think I'll be looking for any kind of relationship like that any time soon, not after Tsukune." Moka told her with a light chuckle

"Tsukune?" Tatsuki questioned. "Did you... have a boyfriend, at your old school?" Moka's eyes widened slightly at her own slip up, being so lost in her thoughts of the letter that Tsukune had sent she hadn't been keeping her guard up. "Never mind, you don't have to say anything." She continued as the bathroom door opened up down the hall to reveal Orihime in a purple towel wrapped around her body, droplets of water falling from her hair.

"What are you guys talking about?" Orihime questioned with her ever pleasing smile as she pulled another towel from the linen closest and beginning to dry her hair.

"Nothing much really..." Tatsuki told her making the auburn haired girl pout.

"Actually..." Moka began. "I was wandering if I could get your advice on something... the both of you." She stated with a small smile getting the attention from both teens.

* * *

"Ah, I'm stuffed." Isshin laughed as he patted his stomach. "Another great meal Yuzu." Yuzu simply smiled happily at the compliment although he gave it to her after basically every meal, she still enjoyed being told that she was a good cook.

"It was really good." Kokoa smiled making Yuzu beam at her.

"Ichigo says that most of the times that he's over your house for dinner, you're the one that is cooking. Is that true?" Kokoa nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's not like Moka can't cook or anything." Kokoa told her, unaware if Moka could cook or not, the other pink haired Moka could, that was a given in her personality she had practised over and over again. It's not that Kokoa didn't want her older sister to cook the older vampire just didn't seem interested in the act of cooking so she simply took up the daily chore.

"I'll take care of the dishes Yuzu." Ichigo said picking his own plate up along with Kokoa's and Karin's who was sitting the other side of him as he rose from the table and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, Isshin placed Yuzu and his own plate in a pile before picking them up and following Ichigo into the kitchen to see him placing the dishes beside the sink and already filling it with water. He walked up next to his son and placed the dishes down.

"She's cute." Ichigo stopped what he was doing and turned to his father who had turned and leaned up against the bench. Ichigo eyed his father for a moment before turning back to the dishes. "She doesn't have the silver hair I've come to know from vampires." He chuckled lightly.

"Didn't know they were all suppose to have silver hair." Ichigo admitted.

"Oh yeah, silver hair, red eyes and demonic energy stronger then any other monster." Isshin continued.

"Apart from Soul Reapers..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Soul Reapers are leagues above Vampires." Isshin nodded gently. "So are some Quincy..." He prodded gauging Ichigo's reaction.

"So the Quincy use to be big shots too?" Ichigo questioned as he began to wash the dishes, not noticing Isshin's slight sigh. "Probably where Ishida gets the stick shoved so far up his ass." Ichigo chuckled to himself.

"There were some good ones." Isshin told him. "Sure I didn't get to meet a lot personally but from what I know there was a handful or so that weren't so... uptight." He finished with a small smile.

"So what's Kisuke's deal with their father? He seemed to be fairly angry about something when he showed up on his doorstep."

"You had better ask him that one." Isshin told him. "Even I don't know, he's never held hatred for someone before but he's not happy with some of the vampires." He continued as he patted Ichigo on the back. "But as I said, Kokoa's cute, the two of you seem to be getting along well." Isshin smiled at him.

"It's not like that." Ichigo told him with a sigh.

"I didn't say it was." Isshin told him. "She's a nice girl, her sister's probably just the same." Ichigo had to crack a smirk at that, the moment his Dad saw Moka he'd react just as he had with Kokoa. "Don't worry I won't embarrass her if you invite her over and I'll even apologise to Kokoa for my earlier behaviour." Ichigo cracked an eyebrow at that and faced him with a questioning look.

"That's... mature of you." Isshin simply smiled.

"Well, you're almost eighteen now Ichigo, after this year of school you'll probably go off to college. You're becoming a man now Ichigo, I can't embarrass you forever."

"To think I thought you were going to try." Ichigo smiled softly as he continued to wash the dishes.

"I just want to say one thing and that'll be the end of it, you won't hear anything more from me." Ichigo sighed, this time heavier as he glanced at his father from the corner of his eye an annoyed scowl already crossing his face.

"Well, two things really." Ichigo stopped washing the dishes and turned to Isshin who was smiling that goofy grin he always seemed to have when pestering someone. "Firstly, you're a young man and well vampires... from what I hear, they're not totally against polygamy." Isshin ducked the first kick that went sailing over his head making him chuckle lightly as he spun away from his son to the centre of the kitchen "Secondly."

"Say anything and I'll ram my foot so far up your ass you'll choke on my shoelaces."

"You're not wearing shoes." Both Isshin and Ichigo looked down to Ichigo's sock clad feet to see him wiggle his toes through the white fabric.

"Not the point!" Ichigo growled, clenching his fists at his side.

"Right, I'll get back to my second point." Isshin declared with a grin as he walked forward and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. "Who knew you were the one to go for sisters." Ichigo's glare intensified ten fold.

"Is everything ok in there?" Kokoa asked where they heard crashes coming from the kitchen with Isshin's screams of terror and plea's for help.

"They're just bonding." Yuzu smiled at her, however the red head saw that it was slightly forced but didn't think to much about it. "So Kokoa, how long have you and Ichigo been a couple?" Karin immediately felt the cold chill fill the room and saw that the tense atmosphere was coming from Yuzu.

"_Great, just what this house needs, Yuzu jealous of Ichigo's first girlfriend."_ Karin thought to herself as she glanced at Kokoa who was dumbstruck.

"Wha?" Was all the young vampire could muster out.

* * *

"That's a hell of a story Moka." Tatsuki said as she finished the rest of her soda. Moka had told them everything she could about Tsukune without revealing any of the details about monsters or her being sealed for the majority of the story simply making the other Moka out to be another girl.

"So... you just left? The same day?" Orihime questioned softly as Moka tilted her head and averted her gaze.

"I was... hurt, I didn't want to stick around." She said softly. "I'm not the one to run away from a fight but, when he told me that he... that he loved her. I had to get away, I couldn't stay after that." She continued. "There was just nothing holding me back at that school any more, the friends there weren't really my friends we just had a mutual interest in Tsukune and even then, towards the end it was hard to just... to just be me and be with Tsukune." She admitted, that short week that she was able to spend with Tsukune out of the seal, he had been distant sure that was in part that the other Moka was gone but nothing any of the girls or herself did seemed to snap him out of it. "I should of just realised it wasn't going to work out sooner..." She said lowering her gaze.

"But you got a letter from him, right?" Tatsuki questioned remembering how Moka's story had started out. "It came today, just before you came over here?"

"He must still care for you if he's willing to reach out, right?" Orihime questioned with an innocent expression on her face. "It's not the wrong choice to want to be your friend, is it?"

"I don't know, he's moved back to a school in a neighbouring town." Moka said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You don't want to see him?" Tatsuki questioned.

"It has been a month Moka, maybe seeing him again will make things easier to come to terms with?" Orihime suggested. "It wouldn't hurt seeing him again, would it?"

"I don't know. Since being in Karakura, I've gained real friends." Tatsuki and Orihime both shared a smile at that. "I've got Kokoa with me, if she finds out I even got a letter from Tsukune... she'd probably throw a fit." She chuckled lightly. "Kokoa never really liked any of the people I knew back at my old school, she found them annoyances."

"Well the brat herself can be kind of clingy, she's like your second shadow almost." Tatsuki smirked.

"Tell me about it." Moka smiled. "But... I think you're right Orihime, I need to know how I feel about him still, the only way I'm going to be able to do that is to actually see him." Orhime beamed at that and smiled, happy that she could help. Tatsuki simply sat there in thought, this Tsukune seemed to be odd in her mind allowing several girls to chase after him romanticly only for him to pick one but try to connect with another.

"We'll be there, if you want us too." Tatsuki told her making Moka's red eyes widened slightly. "We're your friends after all, if you want us there, we will be."

"Thanks." Moka smiled, knowing she wouldn't have to go at it alone any more, she had the support of her friends and her sister.

* * *

"Alright Yuzu, time for bed." Karin said as Yuzu's head fell on her sister's shoulder, the twins eyes heavy as she watched the credits roll down the screen. "It was nice meeting you Kokoa." Karin said standing from the couch and helping Yuzu to stand, they had been watching several movies since dinner and it had gotten into the late hours of the evening.

"Yeah, be sure to let me know when you're playing soccer again and I'll come play a game." Kokoa smiled, the two had really started to hit it off. Ichigo figured that Kokoa and Karin would get along, they seemed to have the same kind of personality as one another and had already become close in the short time that Kokoa had been over for dinner.

"Will be sure too." Karin said leading Yuzu away from the couch before slapping Ichigo in the back of the head.

"What?" He questioned.

"Walk Kokoa home, it's late and I doubt you'd want to explain as to why either you didn't walk Kokoa home or why she's sleeping over." Ichigo simply groaned as he turned over to Kokoa who looked to have the same look of annoyance on her face. They both knew that Isshin would cause a fuss over it if he did find out.

"Got it covered." Ichigo told her making her nod as she continued to lead Yuzu to the stairs, the younger twin called a tired farewell to both Kokoa and Ichigo before Karin lead her up the stairs. "You ready?" Ichigo questioned making Kokoa looked over to him.

"You're not seriously going to walk me home are you?" Kokoa questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I'm a vampire, I'm pretty sure I can handle the dark and any kind of street thug Karakura has to offer." Ichigo simply shrugged as he rose from the couch Kokoa doing the same.

"I need some fresh air anyway, sitting still and watching movies for hours on end, I don't do it often." Ichigo told her. "Plus, nothing wrong with it is there?"

"I guess not..." Kokoa said as the two headed for the front door. "It's just...Yuzu has already gotten the wrong impression about us, along with your Dad, even if he did apologise for being weird at the start of the night."

"Yeah, sorry about everything." Ichigo told her as they walked out into the slight chilly air.

"It's fine, you did warn me beforehand after all." She smiled at him as they walked down the street. "Thanks, for you know, inviting me over for dinner."

"Hey, don't mention it." Ichigo told her.

"You know, Moka's going to be pissed off at you." She told him.

"Why because I didn't invite her over?" Ichigo questioned with an amused smirk. "Or because I hung up on her?"

"Could be a bit of both." She grinned at him. "So, what do you think of Moka anyway?" Kokoa questioned.

"What do I think of her?" Ichigo questioned, not sure what Kokoa was trying to get at.

"Yeah, like you like her don't you?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her as they continued to walk along. "You're always hanging out, at school and most days afterwards apart from when you're out dealing with Hollows, even on weekends you're together with her."

"She's fun to be around I guess, it's not often you meet a girl like you or your sister I guess." Ichigo said not really sure how to explain it as he scratched the back of his head. "Not that I'm saying you guys are odd or anything." He told her making her chuckle lightly. "Plus, since the day we met I kinda felt like she needed a friend or something, it's hard to explain."

"Well, look at that. The thug of Karakura's reading deeper into emotions." Kokoa smirked at him. "It must be the end of the world." She continued to tease him making him sigh but held a lop sided smirk. "If it wasn't for you though..." She started seriously as she looked up to the sky. "I wonder if she would of ever moved on."

"Moved on?" Ichigo questioned making Kokoa tilt her head in his direction and give him a small smile.

"It's nothing, all I care about right now is that Moka's happy with the friend's she's made here and we have you to thank for that." She told him.

"Gee and I thought you two just kept me around because my blood tasted good."

"Well there's that too." She grinned at him making Ichigo shake his head in amusement as they continued to walk along in the late hours of the night. When Ichigo and Kokoa arrived the her residence Ichigo wished her a goodnight before heading home once again.

Kokoa not able to stop smiling walked into the empty house before stopping at Moka's open door to see the empty room and frowned slightly as she remembered the letter that Moka had taken from the stack of mail earlier that afternoon. Walking into Moka's room she flicked on the light and immediately caught sight of the letter on her dressed and walked over to it before opening it and reading it over, her eyes narrowing as she read over the apology from Tsukune before growling and flicking her phone open before dialling the number on the bottom of the page.

"_You've reached Tsukune Aono, please leave a message after the tone."_ Kokoa heard the familar voice before the chime reached her ears, narrowing her eyes she flicked her phone shut. She grit her teeth before scrunching the letter up in her hand and throwing it back on the dresser before leaving the room.

"I won't let Tsukune ruin Moka's happiness here." She told herself.


	11. Unexpected Guests and a Vampire

"I can't believe she actually called." Kurumu said as she stepped off the train after Tsukune who was looking off into the town they had arrived in, Karakura Town to be exact. "To be honest after she left like that I doubted we'd ever see her again let alone hear from her." Kurumu confessed with a slight bite in her voice, she didn't like the fact that Tsukune wanted to see the vampire again.

"Maybe Tsukune's letter got through to her?" Mizore mused as she followed after Kurumu off the train as they went about grabbing their bags.

"You didn't speak with her right Tsukune, just got her message on your voice mail?" Kurumu asked the only male of their group.

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded as he turned back and smiled at the two girls. "She said that it was alright to come, and that you two were welcome as well." Tsukune added.

"Tch, like I'd care if she'd welcome me or not, as long as you were here so would I. I wouldn't let the blood sucking vampire near you if it was my choice! She simply gave up on you Tsukune! I'd never do that!" She cried as she jumped onto Tsukune's back, her large breasts pushing into his back as she hugged him from behind.

"Kurumu, I thought we talked about this!" Tsukune cried as the two fell to the ground in a heap of twitching limbs, Mizore simply looking around Karakura, she could feel Moka's vampiric energy resonating in the air along with Kokoa's own lesser vampiric energy but she could feel a stronger energy in the air as well but it was hard to determine what monster it was from, it was stronger then Moka's a lot stronger, it was dense and it almost made the air seem heavy.

"You don't think her father stayed do you?" Mizore asked wandering if the monster energy was from Moka and Kokoa's father.

"Not sure." Tsukune said as he managed to pull himself up from the ground, Kurumu doing the same. "We should get moving." He smiled once more before heading down the street both Mizore and Kurumu frowning at how happy he had seemed to be since receiving the message from the silver haired vampire, he had been ecstatic when he had first told them about it and immediately wanted to go.

Kurumu had made him put it off for a week telling him he didn't want to seem to eager or scare her off. To be honest she just didn't want him to go, with how he was acting it was like she had never left. She shared a glance with Mizore before both girls sighed and followed after Tsukune knowing that if Moka was after Tsukune again they'd have to work together once more and in the past couple of weeks they'd been working against one another for Tsukune's affections.

Both girls sighed as they followed Tsukune down the street, having got the address from Moka's message they went about searching for the house. When they finally found the house they were surprised to see an ordinary single story residential building.

"I guess this is it?" Kurumu said looking around. "For such a prissy vampire I'd have envisioned some kind of over the top house or something, like you see on TV."

"Maybe a castle." Mizore nodded in agreement.

"You can't rely everything you see on TV you two." Tsukune smiled at them. "Let's just go and meet Moka."

"She's home right?" Mizore questioned. "You didn't exactly tell her we were coming, what if she has company over?"

"Like she'd ever have company." Kurumu snorted as she marched past the two and through the gates and walked up to the door before slamming her fist against it repeatedly, once she pulled her hand away her ears picked up the sound of a rhythmic music from behind the door. Her eyebrows furrowed as she heard laughter too. She turned back to Tsukune and Mizore before thrusting a thumb at the door. "I think we have the wrong house."

"You'd be right!" A growl erupted from behind her making Kurumu turn only to meet the glaring green eyes of Kokoa who was standing in the now open doorway. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She all but shouted, the air around her beginning to grow in density with her vampiric power making Kurumu scowl and instantly raise her hands up as she jumped back, her nails extending into claws as she readied herself against the fiery red headed vampire. Mizore simply hanging her head as Tsukune chuckled awkwardly wandering if this was how Kokoa had spent answering the door all the time in the human world.

"Oi." Kokoa's head shot up passed the three she had once known in Yokai academy to see Ichigo who was holding a bag from a convenience store and Tatsuki by his side standing behind the students of Yokai, she calmed down at the sight of the two. Tatsuki seemed slightly confused but Ichigo had explained to Kokoa that he had informed his friends of spiritual awareness even if they hadn't had powers of there own. What Tatsuki just saw she probably registered as Kokoa having a strong spiritual power.

"Everything alright Kokoa?" The orange haired teen questioned.

"No." The vampire hissed out turning her glare back to Tsukune and the others. "You three aren't welcome here! Piss off!" She snapped at her former school's members.

"Moka called you damn brat!" Kurumu spat back at her. "So get your head out of your ass!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly, his grip on the bag he was carrying growing tighter.

"Kokoa! Is it the pizza!" Kokoa paled, footsteps could be heard running as she turned however it was to late as Orihime practically glomped her and wrapped her in a hug and pulled her close to her large bust making the vampire flail about as she had turned only for her face to be pulled into boob. "Oh, it's not the pizza." Orihime pouted as she looked over the three students of Yokai Academy and tilted her head before she saw Ichigo and Tatsuki. "Oh! Tatsuki! Ichigo! You're both here!" She cheered. "Mizurio and Keigo already arrived!"

"Sorry we're late." Tatsuki smiled. "This doofus needed to stop at the grocery store."

"You're the one that dragged me to it." Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"That's because you can't rock up to a party without anything you moron!" She snapped punching him in the side making him sigh in annoyance. "Stop being an ass would you!"

"Ahaha..." Tsukune laughed awkwardly bringing everyone's attention to him. "Um... Moka wouldn't be here would she."

"She doesn't want to see you!" Kokoa growled out from Orihime's chest. "So piss off!"

"Don't be mean Kokoa." Orihime pouted down at her making the vampire sigh in annoyance as she pushed herself away from Orihime before turning back to the three.

"She's inside." Kokoa told them, Tsukune nodded as he walked up to the front door Kurumu and Mizore following.

"How have you been Kokoa?" Tsukune questioned with a smile as Kurumu and Mizore walked into the house being led by Orihime who was excited to meet them which surprised the monster duo, Orihime seemed to know who they were which honestly surprised them more then a human being nice to them. Kokoa simply glared at Tsukune who chuckled awkwardly in response. "I see you still don't like me..." He sighed softly.

"You make her cry again and I'll personally pull your heart from your chest. If it was my choice it'd be done already!" Kokoa hissed making Tsukune's eyes widened as Kokoa marched past him. Tsukune stood there before glancing over his shoulder before seeing Tatsuki and Ichigo looking up at him, their expression's unreadable as Kokoa approached the two. Sighing Tsukune turned and walked into the house.

"What was all that about?" Ichigo questioned Tatsuki who was watching Tsukune walk into the house.

"I have a feeling. Here, give me that." She said taking the bag off of him. "I'll go inside see what's happening, stay with Kokoa." She instructed making Ichigo cock an eyebrow at the teen.

"I'm fine!" Kokoa snapped baring her fangs at the karate champ, making Tatsuki raise an eyebrow and sending a look to Ichigo who shrugged making her sigh and turn back to the vampire.

"Is that why you're in such a pissy mood?" Tatsuki questioned. "Just go for a walk with Ichigo, calm down, beat the shit out of him, do what you need to do then come back refreshed. I'll make sure nothing happens to Moka." Kokoa sighed as she ran a hand down her face, Tatsuki sending Ichigo a glare making him sigh and nod in understanding before beginning to walk down the street with Kokoa.

"You alright." Ichigo asked softly.

"I want to smash someone's face in!" She growled out her hands clenched by her sides anger clearly present in her eyes.

"I know just the place." Ichigo told her.

* * *

"Alright now this time I'm going to win for sure!" Keigo cheered as he sat opposite Moka who was starting to get irritated at Keigo's sudden games to try and prove his strength was stronger then hers. In the vampire's mind all she'd have to do was kick his ass, show him his place and call it a day but he simply refused to fight her because in his words, fighting a girl just wasn't his style. So he came up with all these stupid games which Moka, so far had been winning, Mizurio being the moderator for the competition. When he had challenged her to the day of challenges as he called it, during free period, Orihime over heard and made a thing about it and called it a party, things had just escalated from there.

Sighing Moka placed her elbow on the table and her hand up, Keigo mimicking the pose and the two's hands clasped together. Mizurio chuckled lightly as he placed his hand atop of their conjoined hands Moka hiding her own smirk well.

"Begin!" Mizurio announced removing his hand and Keigo immediately put all his strength into pushing Moka's hand down and... it didn't budge, not even a little. Keigo was using all his strength he possessed as a human being, as a man! And Moka's hand still wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" Keigo shouted at as he tried to push her hand down as she simply gave him a bored look on her face as he glared at her. "You're cheating!" He cried. "You're like super strong! It's not fair!" Moka simply sighed as she continued to hold her hand up, Keigo forgoing the rules and trying to push her hand down with his entire bodies strength but it still wouldn't budge no matter how much he pushed or pulled. Her pride wouldn't let her lose, even if it was to make Keigo shut up.

"Eh hem." Moka glanced up and her eyes shot wide open and the strength left her hand as Keigo slammed it down on the table and with the extra strength he was pushing into it, went tumbling over the table with a cry for help which was ignored... by everyone, especially Mizurio. Moka's red eyes were wide as she stared at Kurumu who had her arms crossed beneath her large bust with an annoyed scowl on her face as she stared at Moka, the vampire could see Orihime and Mizore talking behind her, Mizore simply interested in the food Orihime had offered her. Looking past Kurumu to the door she saw Tsukune walking in, Tatsuki behind him.

"Do-Does this mean I win?" Keigo questioned looking up over the edge of the table before glancing up at Mizurio who tilted his head at the new guests that had arrived. "Who're these guys?" Keigo questioned only getting Mizurio to shrug his shoulders, seemingly now uninterested in the new arrivals as he pulled his phone from his pocket and flicked it open going about checking his messages.

"Hey Moka." Tsukune suddenly spoke up, Moka almost growling at his voice, emotions of that day over almost three months ago rising back up within her. She clenched her hands shut as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"So, you must be Tsukune." Tatsuki said from behind the brown haired teen.

"Ah yes I am." Tsukune smiled at her. "And you're..."

"Tatsuki." She introduced herself as she walked past him and into the kitchen, sharing a glance with Moka who gave her a slight smile before Tatsuki looked up at Mizurio and gestured with her head to the kitchen, the usually quiet teen nodding his head grabbed Keigo and led him over to the kitchen. With Mizore and Orihime in the lounge it only left Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu around the kitchen table. While Moka continued to sit at the table the two others stood around as Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizurio watched them from behind the counter.

"What's this all about Tatsuki?" Keigo whispered.

"Just shut up you moron." Tatsuki huffed watching intently on what was about to happen. Since day one she figured Moka wasn't exactly human, the strength she put into her kick that day after volleyball was more then enough to put her under suspicion. But with how Ichigo didn't bother about the strange aura around Moka, nor Kokoa she figured it might not be important and if it was she doubted Ichigo would hide anything when the time came to know about it had arisen. Plus Moka was her friend now, even if she had powers she might have wanted to keep it under wraps and not make it known, the reason she kept it hidden or that she kept it hidden at all didn't matter, just as long as she knew that they were there for her if she was in trouble.

"So, you got my message." Moka said standing from the chair, Tatsuki noticing Kurumu instantly stiffened as she almost prepared to attack the silver haired vampire.

"Yeah." Tsukune smiled. "I'm glad I heard from you, I was wandering for a while if you had received my letter or not." He told her still smiling as he rose a hand and scratched at the back of his head. "Sorry that we've arrived un announced, I though it might be a bit of surprise." He chuckled lightly.

"Who knew queen bitch would be holding a party." Kurumu stated as she looked over the faces of Keigo, Mizurio and Tatsuki.

"I see the skank still thinks she's better then everyone else. Maybe I shouldn't have said she'd be welcome here." Moka stated making Tsukune chuckle awkwardly as the two glared at one another. Keigo was speechless, sure she saw Ichigo and Moka banter with one another most of the time but never so harshly... ok it was harsh most of the time, but to see Moka insult someone as that... yeah it was a different ball game.

"How much did you pay these people? I mean who'd want to be near your attitude on a daily bases." Kurumu smirked as she leaned forward. "Quite frankly I think I've had enough of you already."

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out then!" Moka snapped baring her fangs at the succubus who narrowed her own eyes at the vampire.

"This is getting serious." Keigo whispered.

"Just shh!" Tatsuki hissed at him. _"__I really shouldn't have told Ichigo to go with Kokoa, he'd know what to do. When he's around Moka's always in a better mood."_ She sighed. _"I guess it's up to us..."_ She looked over the two standing beside her, Keigo was cowering behind the counter not wanting to get in the middle of the fight between the two girls and Mizurio had taken the time to put ear phones in and listen to music. _"Or just me."_ She figured with Mizore and Orihime talking with one another about food, she was the only one able to do something... just that making plans wasn't usually her idea. With a sigh Tatsuki stepped around the kitchen counter and grabbed a soda on the way before tossing one to Tsukune. "Here, catch." Tsukune turned and his eyes widened as he saw the can coming for him, he fumbled around with it before getting a grip on it.

"So how do you guys know Moka?" Tatsuki questioned.

"We went to the same school before she transferred out." Tsukune told her as he opened the can. "And you?" Tsukune questioned as he rose the soda up to his lips and began to drink, a slight smirk came to her face which Moka caught onto instantly making the vampire raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm childhood friends with her boyfriend." Immediately the entire room fell silent, the only thing that could be heard was Tsukune choking on his soda before Moka's chair fell back and hit the ground as she stood up abruptly a tinge of red on her cheeks as she stared wide eyed at the dark haired teen. Kurumu had wide eyes as she stared at the two, Tsukune still trying to regain his composure with his breathing.

"WHAT!" Undoubtedly, Keigo was the first to react. "You're dating Ichigo! Ichigo's dating you! You two are dating!?" He cried. "Why didn't he tell me!? I'm his best friend!" He cried as he rushed around the counter only to get close lined by Tatsuki.

"Because he knew you'd react this way, ya moron." Tatsuki huffed.

"Tatsuki, a word!" Moka growled at her.

"Sure thing!" Tatsuki grinned before Moka grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hall almost off her feet. The door down the hall slammed shut making Keigo chuckle lightly as he stepped around the counter and walked over to Tsukune who looked at him with a small smile holding his can of drink, still trying to overcome what he had just heard.

"So, who else is utterly confused right now?" Keigo questioned.

* * *

"Explanation, now!" Moka hissed quietly at Tatsuki who grinned sheepishly back at her. "Tatsuki!"

"Look, I saw the way you got all bothered when you saw Tsukune, if I hadn't said anything I don't doubt you would of attacked. You get this crazy look in your eye when ever you're fighting with Ichigo or myself, I saw it when you saw Tsukune." Moka simply crossed her arms as she gave an inpatient glare at the martial artist. "Alright, let me explain..."

"I'm waiting, and quiet down." She told her making Tatsuki raise an eyebrow. "Kurumu and Mizore... they have good hearing." She said softly, although the succubus and the snow woman didn't have the sense's of a vampire, there own senses were still heightened to that above a human.

"Right." Tatsuki nodded lowering her voice. "That was your ex... or whatever you want to say what that was between you guys, right?" Moka nodded. "Right now, my personal opinion of what I just saw says that you have no intention of actually getting back together right?" Moka simply looked away. "Look Moka, I can go out there and say I'm making a big joke out of it, or we can go out there and say Ichigo's your boyfriend, you've been dating for a couple of weeks and you won't have to worry about that guy making any kind of move on you... at least not after Ichigo gets back because quite frankly Moka, Tsukune... he kinda looks like a wimp and one glare from Ichigo's bound to make him piss his pants." She smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Moka sighed raising a hand to her forehead.

"So?"

"Fine." Moka told her. "But not too much of a back story, it'll be too hard to follow otherwise." Tatsuki simply nodded. "And you're explaining it to Orihime." Moka added making Tatsuki nod, she figured she'd have to explain the details to Orihime after everything was said and done. While she was thinking this she missed the slight smirk that came to Moka's face. "Also to Ichigo." She simply told her making Tatsuki's jaw drop as Moka exited the bedroom leaving a stunned Tatsuki alone, she hadn't thought that far ahead in the plan yet.

* * *

Ichigo sat on a rock, a slight shiver went down his spine for an instant before he shrugged it off as another explosion rocked the underground training area. Currently Kisuke was laughing at the infuriated red head who was trying to beat his skull in with every ounce of her vampiric power she had within her petite body, and it was a lot. Kokoa had been holding a lot of anger in since those other teens had arrived at the house, Ichigo figured going after Kisuke to tire herself out was better the mulling in her anger for them... whoever they were.

"Ichigo." The teen glanced over his shoulder to see Yoruichi standing there a bottle of orange juice in her hand held out to him. "The juice you asked for."

"Thanks." Ichigo nodded as he took the offered bottle as Yoruichi took a seat beside him as they watched as Kokoa jumped into the air and pulled her fist back as she began her decent into the dust cloud below before another explosion rocked the training field before Kisuke taunted the vampire again. "You haven't been around lately."

"Oh, does my little student miss me?" She purred making Ichigo sigh. "Been busy." She chuckled lightly.

"With?"

"Stuff." She shrugged. "It's rude to ask a woman about her personal life Ichigo, you should know that." Ichigo simply hung his head wondering why he always fell into Yoruichi's traps to tease him. "I've been spending some time with Kukaku recently."

"Yeah, how is the nut bag?"

"She asked about you." She said making Ichigo cock an eyebrow at her as Yoruichi placed her hands behind her back and leaned on them. "Her words were, how's that good for nothing punk kid doing." She chuckled lightly making Ichigo smile, he'll never forget the woman who offered her hospitality to them the first time he ever went to the Soul Society. "So, what's the juice for?" Yoruichi questioned.

"It's for Kokoa." Ichigo told her.

"Your little vampire girlfriend." Yoruichi chuckled. "Your dad told me all about your little dinner date with her, he thought it was simply adorable." Ichigo grit his teeth together as he narrowed his eyes. "I never picked you to go after a younger girl Ichigo. Maybe that's why you were never hung up on me." She pouted. "Be careful, there are laws about chasing after young girls ya know." She laughed.

"Would you grow up!" Ichigo growled at her, making the former captain laugh harder. "It's not like that! We're friends!"

"Oh and you could so pull on those pigtails during intimate moments." Ichigo's face went bright red. "Ahaha! You've thought about it haven't you!"

"Shut it!"

"Pervert." She grinned at him as she watched as he opened the juice bottle before biting his thumb surprising her as he let two drops of blood fall into the orange juice within the bottle. "You sure that's a good idea?" Yoruichi questioned knowing just how powerful Ichigo's blood would be to a vampire.

"Kokoa's been adapting to my blood over the last month, a couple of drops here and there." Ichigo explained to her. "If it's mixed with something else it's easier for her to remain calm and collected. Moka on the other hand is still having a hard time adapting, she can barely remain in control with two drops." He said before tilting his head slight and raising his hand up to his neck making Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly at the scar on his neck. "Never let a vampire try to adapt to blood from the source... not fun."

"Geeze Ichigo." Yoruichi said examining the scar on his neck. "It looks like you were attacked by a savage dog or something."

"It took both me and Kokoa to pull her off of my body." Ichigo chuckled as he closed the cap on the juice bottle and looked up to see Kokoa breathing heavy, Kisuke talking to her about a few things. Ichigo wondered if he was giving her advice on her fighting technique, even Ichigo could see where she needed to improve. When the two walked back over to them Ichigo tossed the juice to Kokoa who opened it and smiled as she caught the scent of Ichigo's blood before taking a gulp of the juice feeling the blood flow through her system as if rejuvenating her of her previous exhaustion.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo questioned as Kokoa looked to him, knowing who would be back at the house nodded.

"Yeah." The vampire told him, she'd have to face the others sooner or later.

"Thanks again Kisuke." Ichigo told the shop keeper who chuckled lightly.

"Not a problem, oh and Kokoa if you want to use the training grounds there open any time." Kisuke explained to the red head.

"Thanks." Kokoa told him as the two headed for the ladder.

"Ichigo should probably put in some more training too, all he's gone up against recently are low level hollows." Yoruichi told the blonde who nodded his head in agreement. "If anything comes up soon he'll need to be ready."

"I'd have to agree, I'll talk to him over the next couple of days." Yoruichi simply nodded.


End file.
